Innocent
by TarotTerra
Summary: Hurt by the Spitter she just killed, the Hunter looked up at the man in the Hat. "Please." She begged. ELLIS/FEMHUNTER RATED M FOR A REASON IN LATER CHAPS. BETA'D By slicerness and DamienDarkside
1. Hurt by Trees and Spitters

_**Innocent.**_

_**IcyEmo15**_

_**An Ellis/Fem-Hunter Story.**_

_**I'm trying to control my problem with Caps this time, but I might slip back into it after a while and be too lazy to fix it.**_

* * *

"Ya'll don't wander off now."

That's his voice. He's yelling at his team to stick together. The large male in purple, the female and the male in white followed him. The male with the hat. He first caught my attention about three nights ago and I've been following them (him) ever since. Jumping from tree to tree, staying out of the range of their sticks. I've seen the sticks hurt my kind, and…I do not want to be hurt. But there was something about that male that made me risk it every leap I took towards them.

"I hear a Hunter." The female announced and I stilled. I was about to jump to the next tree, but I've got to play it safe. Hunter…that's what they call my brothers. I haven't meet a sister yet. I'm the only female one I've seen, but I can't be the only one that's for sure.

"Where?" The male in white asked, looking through his metal stick.

"To the left." I stay completely still, barley even breathing, I don't want to stop moving like the rest of my kind that They run into. But, they point their sticks away from me, over in another direction

Seconds later, I smell it. A Brother. Meer seconds after I smelt him, he gave his battle cry and jumped on the Large male in purple. The man cried out and the others began to fire their sticks at my brother. He gave one last cry and fell over. Just like all the others he stopped moving. I don't ever want to stop moving, because no matter what you do, Some one who has stopped moving, won't start moving again, and moving is fun. It means I can Follow the Man in the hat more. The Female helped up the Large male, who thanked her and began to bandage himself. As he did, I looked at my Arms and Legs….we have similar wrappings…though, I am not injured like he is. I do not know what I have them…They are just there.

Loosing interest in the wrappings, I look up to see the Humans are moving away from me. I wait a little so they won't hear the tree won't creak under my weight, I don't weigh a lot, not like the Large ones, the ones the Humans call 'Tanks', and 'Chargers', but I can still make a tree groan if I don't land Carefully. I wait until they are about Two pounces away and then Jump, accidentally hitting the branch wrong. My middle smacked right into it and knocks the air out of me. I gasp and claw at the wood, attempting to pull myself up.

"Did ya'll hear dat?" I freeze. His voice, closer then it should be. As quick as I can, I jump up to a higher branch, and luckily land soundlessly.

"No…what?" The Female asked.

"Some ran into some'im." The male in the hat said. "That Reminds me of the time that Keith and I-"

"No." The Male in white interrupted and I frowned slightly. I liked hearing the Male in the Hat talk about his 'Keith'. "Not again." The Male in white groaned.

The Male in the hat didn't respond, but pointing his Stick in my Direction, looking through it.

"See anything?" The Deep voice of the Large Male in Purple asked.

"There's some'im." The Male I've been following Replied and I stopped breathing all together. 'Please don't fire that stick at me.' Please isn't a word that I don't remember learning, or hearing from the Humans, but I knew it carried weight, I knew that it meant something important.

"Don't waist your bullets." The male in white rolled his eyes, placing a hand on the stick and lowing it, so it was aimed at the base of the tree, not at me. The Male with the hat agreed and they left, saying words like 'Safe House' and 'Food' But I'm too Afraid to follow them now. I'll wait for my heart to start beating again.

* * *

Ellis POV

There was something in that tree…Just like there was something in that bush and behind that car and on the roof. Whatever it was it was following us.

Pushing the thought from my mind, I lock the door to the safe house and place my riffle on the floor next to it. Rochelle was helping Coach as the two made food and Nick was going through the supplies that was lined up on the table.

"We got shit loads of ammo and pills." He commented. "And about 15 health packs. Shit, we really stuck gold with this safe house." He smiled, something which was rare to see. Rochelle and Coach joined him, smiling widely. I smiled too, but I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. It was the thing from the tree and the bush and the car and the roof again. I glance over my shoulder and see something blue jump from one tree to another through the Bars of the safe house door.

"Hunter's out there." I said to the rest of the Survivors and they all tensed for a second.

"Aint no way that little leapin' bitch can get in here." Coach growled.

"But their smarter then the others." Rochelle protested. "It might wait for us."

"Then we'll just stick the barrel of the sniper riffle through the bars and snipe the bitch when it gets in sight, Christ why are we even talking about this?" Nick complained.

"I think it's been following us." I thought aloud.

"Well, no shit! That's what Hunters do, Ellis! They. Hunt." Nick said sarcastically.

"'Member day before yesterday? There was some'im' on the roof and then behind the car… And Yesterday, there was that thing in the bush…" I trailed off, glancing out the bars again. "I think that was it."

"Shit, Ellis, why didn't you say anything?" Rochelle asked.

"I tried…but…no one was lis'enin'" I shrug and feel the guilt build in my stomach as Rochelle and Coach both look upset. I hate making people upset. "Aint no big deal, like Nick says alls we gots to do is snipe it."

A few minutes later, Nick had the sniper riffle poking through the bars and was scanning the tree tops.

"Anything?" Rochelle asked.

"Nothing yet." Nick mumbled before he caught movement near the ground. "Wait….I see something….SPITTER!" He cried, letting off some rounds, bur I could tell it wasn't dead, cause it was yelling and running towards us. The rest of us readied our guns, but before we Could Fire anymore, the shriek of a Hunter stopped us, as the Infected leaped from a tree to the right and tacked the spittin' bitch to the ground. This Hunter was dressed a bit differently from the rest. The others wore Dark blue hoodies and Dark brown sweat pants. This one was wearing a Dark Green hoodie and Ripped up Black Jeans, though the Typical wrappings where there. The Hunter had the spitter pinned as was ripping at her chest, blood and gore flying everywhere. The spitter gagged a little and the Hunter got the Acid all over it's Stomach and Thighs. Screeching in pain, it jumped off and the Spitter died. The Hunter was crying out in pain and trashing about on the floor, before it curled up in pain and lay still, the only moves it made where shudders of pain and deep ragged breaths.

Nick was the first to move, pull a hand gun out from the waist of his Pants, he Stood up and opened the Safe house door.

"What the Hell are you Doing boy!?" Coach growled in a whispered tone.

"Putting it down." The Conman said bluntly before taking long, forceful strides towards the Injured Hunter. The rest of us Exchanged glances before nodding and running to get behind him, who knows what an injured Hunter might be capable of.

Nick stopped about Two Feet away from it and pointed the gun towards the Zombie. "Any last words?" He said, not really meaning it.

"**P-lease.**" Rasped out an almost human like Voice. We all held our breaths. "P-lease. Please. Please. Please." The Hunter lifted it's head and we saw it's mouth moving in time with the words. "Please. Please." The hood fell back and an human face stared back at the conman.

Large blue eyes with tears falling down the side, leaving smudges in the Dirt and blood that stained the face, clear (yet grey and dead) skin, and long light brown hair that was lost in the back of the jacket, blood stained Teeth and mouth, yet perfect lips. A small silver Nose ring on the left side and five Piercings in Each ear. My heart beat rapidly, though I think it's not in fear.

"Please…Please…please…" The Female hunter repeated over and over, and I knew that Nick couldn't shoot it…this thing had a conscious. Even Nick wasn't that heartless. Right?

* * *

_**Chapter ONE!!!! IS DONE!!!!**_

_**Now, Go Read Wind in the Willows by RoseintheShadows7 She wrote the First Ellis/ Female Hunter story and I got her Permission to write this! So Yeah! Go Read hers! It's Pimping!**_

_**Soo, I totally Pull all this Outta my ass in a total of….like….*Counts how many hours she kept the Word Docs window open over the past three Days* 13 Hours!**_

_**ALSO! For those of you who have read my other Writing! Aren't you Proud of me!?! NO CAPS IN RANDOM PLACES!!! And on that note! The Caps aren't in Random places, my Boyfriend figured it out, I Capitalize every Noun! SO HA!!**_


	2. Shower Time

Innocent

Chapter 2

Ellis/FemHunter

* * *

Ellis's point of view

"Please….Please…Please." She repeated over and over, large eyes staring up at Nick, as the gun trembled in his hands. She swallowed a lump in her throat and whispered one last "Please." Before her eye lids fell shut and her body dropped forward, landing at Nick's feet.

"What do we do?" Rochelle asked gun still aimed at the girl.

"Heal 'er up o'course!" I cried, lowering my weapon.

"It's infected, Overalls! You want to get us all killed?" Nick snapped at me, though I don't think he meant it. He was on edge, we all where.

"Could you kill 'er? Nick man! She begged you for her life! She obviously aint like tha others! She can talk, and think and let's not f'rget she killed a Spitter to save our asses!" I nearly shouted, wanting to defend her.

"We'll take her inside, And heal her up. But if she makes one move to hurt us, I don't care if she sing the National Anthem, I'm blowing her head off." Coach said, making his word final as he turned around and walked back into the safe house, Rochelle following after him. Nick and I exchanged looks before I moved forward and picked up the infected girl. She was light, way too light. Placing one of her arms over my shoulder, I picked her up bridal style and carried her into the safe house, where Rochelle had cleared off a table and was going through some of the health packs. I place her down on the table and took a step back, wiping my forehead. Rochelle unzipped the girls green hoodie and pulled it off her. Under the acid burned jacket, she was wearing two more shirts. A plain yellow tee shirt with an open button up green tee shirt. Most of the acid burnt where on her arms and the top of her thighs, so the shirts weren't ruined, but her jeans where. As Rochelle undid them and slid them off her skinny frame, I blushed and averted my eyes, I aint no pervert, my Ma' raised me right. But still, I couldn't help but glance over, just to see how bad the wounds were I mean, the curiosity of seeing her panties, wasn't there at all, 'cause she was an infected 'an all. Rochelle on the other hand, saw where I was lookin' and made me turn 'round. Not wanting to make her mad, I did like I was told and turned my back.

About ten minutes later Rochelle told me to raid the boxes to see if we could find a pair of pants that would fit her. She told me to look for either a size 0 or a size 1. What kinda girl fits into a size 0 pants? Zero aint even a number! Pushing the thought outta my mind, I start looking all over the safe house for pants, getting Coach to help me as Nick makes dinner. After finding a pair of black stretchy pants like those girls on TV going that Yogurt thing always wear, we give them to Rochelle and before she puts them on the Hunter, I catch sight of a tightly pair of boy cut purple stripped panties. Rochelle grabbed some stuff off the self and picks up the hunters old pants.

"I'm going to try and fix them." She told me, without me even askin', like she knew I was gonna ask.

"Dinner's ready.." Nick said loud enough for all us to hear.

* * *

As we ate, Rochelle found something's in the girls jacket and pants. A cell phone, with about 15 unread text's from someone named Josh, A black Ipod that Coach was lookin' through, A small little computer stick that Rochelle called a 'Junk Drive'. And a keychain. There where about 4 keys on it, two different house keys, a car key, and a small key that looked like it belong to a bike lock. There were also a ton of keychain dangly things on it, three little Peck-a-Pooh's, some orange asian fish thing, a plastic little Asian Cartoon Man, with Spiky white hair and one eye showing and a tag that said this girl volunteered with the Salvation Army, it had a name on it. 'Hannah Cohen.'

After we ate, Rochelle seemed dead set on finding a working computer or lap top so we could see what was on the junk drive. Eventually, she found a sleek black laptop that was charging in the wall. She opened it up and said a quick thank you to god for no Password protection. She pulled the little Devise into the Side of it and we all gathered around to see what was on it.

"HANNAH'S USB." Said a little pop followed with an "OPEN" and "CLOSE" Button. Rochelle opened it and a little window opened.

4 window's documents.

"Hannah's Resume."

"Letter to Josh."

"Happy Birthday Marina"

"SEND TO NIKI NOW!"

And about Three Movie Clips labelled.

"19th Birthday"

"Josh Failed!"

"Good Morning Beautiful."

Rochelle opened the resume first and found out that Hannah was about 19 years old and looking for a part time job at a book store in New Orleans about three blocks away from where she lived. She was going to school to become a nurse, and graduated in the top 10% of her high school class.

The letter to Josh was next.

"Dear Josh," Rochelle read aloud.. "I'm sorry but I don't think I can visit next weekend, this whole infection thing has the hospital booked, their bringing in us students to get some job experience and if we do a good enough job, we get an automatic A for the semester. Speaking of that, there was this one patient, I shouldn't be telling you this, but it just really freaked me out, Anyway, he came in with a Bite taken out of his neck! His NECK, Josh! Myself and a the Doctor on call did the best we could, but we lost him. He flat-lined right there on the table, I thought I was going to be sick, But then…Then he started moving again, and I don't mean he came back to life, His Heart Monitor was still flat lining, but he sat up and tried to attack us! He Scratched my stomach up, bit my Arm and would have done worse if Security hadn't came in and taken him away. I'm okay now, so don't worry. Anyway, Sorry I can be there, Love you and Mom and Dad, Talk to you Later, Love Hannah." She finished bitterly. "Poor girl. Didn't know what hit her."

Happy Birthday Marina was as the title would make one assume, was a Birthday card to this girl named Marina.

Send to Niki now was a list of assignments for school.

Then we watched the Video's.

Josh Fail was First. The Camera was Shaking at first but soon focused in on a Man at the top of a hill. He was a handsome man, I guess, wearin' nothing but a Pair of Baggy Shorts and a Helmet. Skate board in one hand, he waved down at the Camera, and a Girls Voice shouted up at it. "WOO! GO JOSH!" He nodded and ran, throwing the skate board in front of him and jumping on it, going down the Quickly. About halfway down, he started to wobble and then face planted, did a couple of flips and an almost splits, before skidding to a stop. The Girls Voice yelled at him, laughing a little, "My god! Josh! You okay!?" he nodded and yelled back at the Camera. "I'm Fine Hannah! Just get me some Ice!" the camera shook a bit before shutting off.

After we laughed a little to ourselves, finding it humors to see a man wiping out at high speeds on a skate board. It was just the kinda thing to lighten our moods a little. Rochelle, giggling a little to herself, clicked on Good Morning Beautiful and we watched as, Hannah, behind the camera again, filmed a sleeping cat, as she placed little tiny bits of wrapping paper on it and I find myself looking at the hand more then the cat. Long skinny fingers, pale hairless skin and short ragged nails, like she had the habit of biting them, the nails where also painted, at one time, now only black flecks of the paint remained, it seems she uses her hands a lot. Eventually the cat woke up and freaked out at the bits of paper as Hannah laughed, I almost lost my breath at that laugh, it was about four times prettier then the laugh of any girl I dated in school and about 6 times more addicting. "Awwhahaa, Sorry Mokuba….I didn't mean it…" She said like she were talking to an infant before shutting off the Camera.

Then we watched the last video, 19th Birthday. We watched as Hannah filmed bits and pieces of her own 19th Birthday party, greeting guests at the door and as her and the 6 other people laughed and ate cake, before a man with short, neatly cut brown hair and an insane personality stole the camera from her and turned it on her. Hannah was heart stopping beautiful before she got infected, I mean, there was no denying that they where the same girl an all, but the color in her face and the life in her eyes, really made her stunning. She laughed as Zach, the Man who stole the camera, did an "extreme close up!" Shoving the camera in her face and quickly retreating over and over again. He passed the camera over to a curly hair boy, looking about 17, saying "Liam's a lot careful then I am, he isn't likely to break your camera Hannah." The Boy Named Liam filmed and Hannah opened her Presents and thanked every single one of her friends for their gifts, genuinely really happy with all of them. The last thing we saw was Liam passing over the Camera to a short asian girl named Sam, who turned the camera on Hannah and said. "Okay Hannah, The battery is running low, so, as now, YOU, are officially the oldest one in the group! Any words of advise?" Hannah blushed a little and thought a moment before turning to the camera. "Friends are the best gift that anyone can ask for. I've had, the time of my life being friends with all of you and I honestly could not think of a better way to do it." She smiled, Looking so joyful and happy before the movie ended.

We all stood quietly for a couple of minutes, and I find myself cursing the infection more then normal. How dare it Destroy this Girls world!? She seemed like she was going to go places and be someone! Not like me, I was gonna spend my whole like in Savannah fixing Cars. But Hannah, She was gonna be a Nurse and save lives! She was going to make a difference….then the infection came and destroyed it all for her.

I would have thought more on this, but a groan caught my attention. Hannah was waking up. We all turned and faced her, Not as afraid of her anymore.

* * *

Hannah's Point of View

I groan a little as I sit up, my body hurts. I don't like the hurt, but at least the hurt means I'm still moving. I don't want to ever stop moving. That would be bad.

Something's wrong. I'm not outside. Where am I? I smell the humans. Their unbelievably close! What happened? Why are they so close? Why haven't they hurt me yet? They don't like my kind moving.

It seemed that the large one noticed my panicking.

"Calm down young 'un. We aint gonna hurt ya if you don't hurt us." He said softly. Don't hurt me if I don't Hurt them? I like that plan. I don't plan on hurting them, so it sounds like a fair deal.

"Do you understand us?" Asked the Female.

I opened my Mouth and try and Form their Language again. "Un….un….under!" That last bit came out as a little Shriek and the humans Jump. I swallowed and whispered. "Under-stand."

The Female and the Male with the hat smiles at me and I tried to smile back, but they grimaced. What was Wrong? Did I do wrong?

"Maybe you should have a bath and brush your teeth, sweetie." The Female said and I tilted my head to the side. When I did that, I felt the Male with the hats Heart speeding up, I like that sound. The Female walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, helping me off the bed and started to lead me to another section in the inside place. The new room was covered in slippery rocks and had large White things sticking up in strange places.

"You need to undress for me, Honey." The Female said, taking off one of my layers and it's then I notice that my layers are different then before. Soon she helped me get down to my skins and placed me in the largest white thing I've ever seen She then turned some Shiny things and then a rain crashed down on me. A cold rain. I hiss and jump back, hitting the wall, using my hands to scale up as high as I can go to get away from the cold inside rain.

The Female only laughed at me. "It's okay, the water's warmer now. Come down please." Please…that word again. Knowing that it help the weight to save me from the stillness, I climb down and find that yes, The inside rain is a nice warm. The Female laughed some more and took out a Fabric and got it wet before using it to scrub the grime, dirt, mud , and blood off me. I liked this. It was Pleasant. Humans where so smart. I smile and hum in approval and she smiled as well.

"A Good shower is always something that a girl likes, human or zombie." She laughed and I smiled.

"Th…..th…" I tried to say, and she slowed her movements, but made no move to stop me. "Thank…you." I had heard the humans say these words. The meant gratitude and I am grateful that the Female is acting so kind towards me.

She looked a little shocked before smiling and placing the Fabric down. "Your Welcome, Hannah." Hannah? Why does that sound so... familiar?

"That's your name. Hannah." The Female said, Seeing my confusion. "before, when you where human. You where called, Hannah." Hannah…it sounded familiar. I liked it, so I did not protest.

"I'm Rochelle, By the way." Rochelle. I nodded.

"Ro…ro-cell." I tried to say, knowing that I didn't get it right.

"Ro, is fine. That's what the boys call me anyway." She laughed and I smiled. I hadn't offended her or made her mad.

"The big Guy? His name is coach."

"Co-co-Coach."

"Good. And the guy in the white suit? Nick."

"Ni!" I shrieked and flinched before mumbling. "Ni-ick."

Rochelle laughed a little uneasily "Close enough. And the other one, The guy in the hat? His name is Ellis."

"Ellis." I said, with no mistake, feeling proud of myself.

"That's Right. Ellis."

"Ellis…is….good?"

"He's very good." She agreed with me.

And I smiled. He seemed good. I'm glad he was good.

* * *

OKAY! Chapter 2! What do ya'll think? REVIEW AND TELL ME!!!

Also, For the people who care! I just found out that Ellis has his own Youtube and Facebook account, probably run by some guy at Valve, But you know what? I'm stalking him over the internet anyway! HAHAHAHAHAHA! He goes by the name Ellis Savannah so try and find him!


	3. Sausages are Penises

Innocent Chapter 3

Oh my gosh Guys! Thank you so much for all the Reviews, I really appreciate them, they really are what push me to write more chapters faster. So with out further delay! Chapter three!

* * *

Ellis's point of view

To tell the truth, the three of us guys where pretty nervous, leaving Rochelle alone with an infected in a bathroom, but when Coach suggested that he go in with her, she got kinda mad, called him a pervert, and hit him in the arm.

So we were takin' turns sittin' outside the bathroom, listen'n to see if there was any trouble. A few times Hannah gave a few cries, but we never heard Rochelle scream for help, so we weren't real worried. Now it was my turn and I could hear Ro-girl talkin' to Hannah and Hannah tryin' to talk back,

"Close enough.." Ro laughed. "And the other one, the Guy in the hat? His name is Ellis." I smile to myself. Yup. I'm Ellis. The guy with the hat.

"Ellis." That made me smile even harder and chuckle a little to myself. Mine's the only name she got right on the first try.

"That's right. Ellis." Ro confirmed.

"Ellis…is…good?"

"He's very good."

I smile happily. I'm very good. That's awesome!

"What are you grinning about overalls?" Nick asked.

"Nu-thin' Nick. Ro-girl is teachin' Hannah 'bout us." I said, pointing over my shoulder at the door. "She got my name right on the first try."

"Whoop-de-do." Nick rolled his eyes.

"Hey Nick?"

"What?"

"What's it mean when a woman tells another woman that yer good?" I ask.

"Depends on what their talking about." He said, surprisingly acting nice towards me. "They could be talking about your morals, your ability to fix a car or the way you fuck."

"Nick, man. That aint what I mean." I said, trying to hide my blush. "Hannah asked Ro-girl is I was good and Ro said I was very good."

"How did they say it?"

"Just like I said! Hannah asked. 'Ellis is good?' And Ro said 'He's very good.'" I said, waving my arms around a little.

"Then I would assume their talking about your morals and personality, redneck." Nick said, punching me in the shoulder lightly. "Sounds like infected zombie girl's got a crush on you."

"What?" I gasp. "Nah man, I don't think so."

"It's what it sounds like to me. But I wouldn't go after her man, necrophilia is still illegal." He joked before standing up and walking away.

What the hell does necrophilia mean? I close my eyes and choose not to think about it right now, I'll ask Ro-girl later, maybe she can tell me without making me fell stupid.

About ten minutes later, The two girls walk out of the bathroom and Hannah looks almost human. dressed in the black yogurt pants that coach found her and just her plain yellow tee-shirt. He hair was still damp, but braided into two long piggy braids. Her face had none of the boils that the smokers had but her skin was dead and grey like a corpses and her eyes where bloodshot and glazed over. Looks like Ro-girl really cleaned her up, even brushed her teeth, cuz I could see her pearly whites, blood free. Ro-girl cleaned her up good, she looked almost cute, but I push the though to the back of my head quickly. This is a zombie I'm thinking' 'bout! That aint right! But she smiled at me and all the thoughts came right back.

"Ellis." She said happily.

"Yup, That's me, Girl." I nod and she looks almost ecstatic.

"Co-coach." She said, turning to the man in question.

"That's right."

"Ni-ick."

A nod from the con-man.

"And…and Ro."

"Very good Hannah."

"Ha…ha-hann-ah" She tried, sounding more like she was pantin' then speakin'

"Close." Rochelle said. "Try again, Hannah."

"Hann-ah."

"Good enough for now." Ro chuckled. "Come on, lets get some food in this girls belly then go to sleep. Do we have any dinner left over?"

Coach shook his head. "Nope, but we do have some protein bars."

"That will have to do." Ro said and took a bar from coach and gave it to the zombie girl who was sitting on the ground cross-legged. Ro crouched in front of her and unwrapped the bar before handing it to her and we all watched carefully as the female hunter sniffed at it before taking a large bite, eating half the bar in one go. She chewed a little before shoving the rest of the bar in her mouth.

"Hey Ellis! She eats just like you do!" Nick laughed and I frown.

"That aint funny nick. Don't insult the little lady."

This got a laugh outta everyone but Hannah who looked a little confused, but cute, with her cheeks stuffed full of food like a chipmunk.

"Come on everyone, lets get some sleep, we got zombies to kill in the morning." Coach said, clapping his hands before rubbing them together. Slowly we all found places to sleep and made sure that Hannah was comfortable in the area we made for her.

When I slept that night, I had a dream. Hannah and I are in a house, both of us totally human and the world around us is infected free. We're living together like any other couple would be, smiling, givin' each other kisses and laughing over each others quirks. It was perfect and I couldn't have been happier, till a charger burst through the wall like the kool-aid man and started slamming Hannah's small body into the floor over and over, she screamed for my help as I beat the zombie uselessly with a frying pan from the kitchen.

* * *

Hannah's Point of View

It's been a few hours and everyone's stopped moving…I don't like that….moving is good….moving means they can still move and can talk... and move….why aren't they moving? I hear their hearts beating and they're breathing, so why aren't they moving?! I crawl across the floor silently and stop in front of Ellis. He's breathing and making some sort of growling noise in his chest. He's been doing that for a while now. What could be making him growl? I like the sound though…it makes him sound strong. Ellis is strong. And good. I tilt my head and move a little closer, to get a better look at his face. Three days of following them and I've never seen his face close up before. It's a very nice face. I like it. But some of his hair is in his face. I want to see his full face. Raising my hand, I move slowly about to brush the hair away when I head the sound of one of their pain sticks. I freeze. Nick speaks.

"Don't move freak-girl. Or I'll mow you down right now." He said. I turn my head to look at him. He's standing up and is glaring at me, the pain stick held tightly in both hands.

"No way in hell am I gonna let you eat one of my team. As annoying as he may be." He growled and I shook my head. No! I didn't want to eat Ellis! I liked Ellis! Why would I eat him!

"No w-want t-to eeeeat" I try my best to say.

"Oh, Yeah, like I believe that." He said adjusting his position.

"No!" I cry and I could hear the others waking up. "Please! No! Wasn't…wasn't go-ing to eeeat!" I plead

"Woah! Nick-man! Just calm down! What happened?" Ellis said sitting up.

"Little zombie-bitch here was about to eat you while you where sleeping!" Nick cried, waving his stick at me.

"No! Wasn't!" I cried shaking my head.

"Nick! Just calm down and drop the gun okay?! I'll talk to her." Ro said and moved towards me. "Honey, what happened? Try to explain it."

"Ellis…and ever-one st-stopped moving…w-wanted to s-see why. Went to a-ask Ellis, and Ni-ick s-started y-yelling at m-me." I stumble over the words, but I think I got my message across.

"We were sleepin' Young 'un. It's something humans do durin' the night, so we have energy durin' the day. Don't worrying about it. When the sun comes up in the mornin' we'll start moving 'gain." Coach said and I nod "Good. Now Nick, calm down and how about we all get some Sleep? Hannah, you too. Just close your eyes and let your mind go blank for a while." He said and I nod slowly…that might be pleasant.

Everyone goes back to their places and I curl up on the pile of fabrics they set up for me and do what coach said. I close my eyes and let my mind go blank.

The next thing I know, it's morning and Ro is shaking me lightly, telling me to 'rise and shine' I blink and rub at something in my eyes before crawling over towards where Ellis and Coach are sitting, because something smells really good from over there. Sniffling deeply, I have to lick my lips to hold back drool.

Ellis laughed. "You hungry Han?" He asked and I nod. Hungry. I know that word. It was one of the first words I remember thinking.

"We made plenty of food for you this time girl.." Coach said, before handing me a little yellow disk with food on it. I quickly dig into the food, eating it as fast as I can out of instinct.. Who knows who'll come along and try and steal my food.

"Slow down girl! That food aint goin' nowhere." Ellis laughed again and I do as he said, the sound of his laugh making me want to do what he said. I then take the time to figure out what I'm eating… something that looked like what made the Male's male, only it was a little small and had little bits coming off each end. It was made of meat and tasty though, so I don't mind. Then there was some yellow soft stuff that was rather was flavorless, but I ate it anyway.

Rochelle came out of the bathroom and joined us, while Nick at on the other side of the room, staring at me angrily, making me shift uncomfortably.

"Oh, By the way Ro? What's a Necro-phillia?" Ellis asked and Coach chocked on his food. Ro patted him on the back and turned to Ellis.

"Why are you askin'?"

"Nick called me one yesterday."

"Nick!" Ro glared at him.

"What?"

"You're a jerk sometimes."

"Whatever." He mumbled before turning his back to us.

"Ellis, necrophilia is a crime where someone has Sex with a dead person." Ro said and I tilted my head. sex? What was that?

Ellis skin tone almost matched mine at this point. "Eww! Nick-man, that's gross."

Nick just held his hand over his shoulder, all of his fingers down but one. Not sure what that means but the others glared at him before looking away.

"Jackass." Ellis grumbled before blushing and finishing the food on his plate.

"Why did he call you one, son?" Coach asked

"We was talkin' 'bout Hannah and Nick was makin' fun a me." Ellis said, his lower lip sticking out in a pout and I find myself fascinated.

"Well, Nick obviously hasn't gotten any in a while and it's making him cranky." Ro said smirking, and Ellis laughed. Thank you Ro, for making Ellis laugh. It's my favorite sound.

Once the whole group is finished eating, they start loading up with lots of pain sticks and red bags before they kick open the back door of the building.

"Time to kill some no-good sons a bitches!" Ellis yelled and ran ahead, the rest of the survivors running after him and myself, leaping along side them using all four of my limbs to move.

* * *

There you all go! Chapter Three~!

Hahahaha. Sausages are Penises. Hahahaha. Yes, I am a Pervert, how did you know?

Sorry this Chapter is a little shorter then the last. I'm really sick right now and all the Cold medication is getting to me. THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN TERRA TAKES TOO MANY LOZENGES! SHE WRITE FANFICTION WITH JOKES ABOUT SAUSAGE PENISES AND NECROPHILIA!

Rate and Review! Reviews Do make me write faster! It's a Proven Fact!!

BETA-reader/Slicerness's end-note: seriously people, theres a lesson to be learned here. Don't have too many lozenges or you'll start making jokes about having sex with dead people, penis jokes, and referring to yourself in the third-person.


	4. Monsters

Innocent

Chapter 4

Okay, So about….2 Minutes ago I was reading a review from Kyle799, Who said my only real problems where how long it was taking me to update and the lack of Description of Hannah. So…Yeah. Thanks for Review it, I would Respond to all of your, but frankly, I am lazy, but the one from Kyle799 was so long and Detailed, I feel I must actually respond to it,

Kyle.

I am glad that you see that life comes first and I'm not going to go into on how I'm Graduating High school this year, or how low my Grads are, or that my Boyfriend is really Busy and it's hard to find time to spend time with him, so In short I'm just going to say, I have other things on my Plate.

As to what you said about the Survivors trusting Hannah so quickly… I can see your Point, but to be honest, I just wanted to move the plot along. But when you said "if it was me, I wouldn't let a hunter in a saferoom even if it saved us, and ordered me pizza" I lold for a good minute.

And as for Describing Hannah, I thought I was doing okay in that department…oh well, I'll do more in this Chapter!

Thank you for Review and I'm glad you enjoy this so much!

IcyEmo15, Terra

* * *

"TANK!" Shouted Nick and I quickly whipped around, to see the large man with no jaw running towards us, roaring. I growl in return and start running at it on all fours, claws scratching at the soft dirt underneath me.

Earlier in the day, when we had left the room that the group was calling a 'safe house' we left the swarm and headed into an area that seamed familiar to me, it was filled with buildings, most of which where broken, and cars, most of which where smashed and had smoke coming from them, reminding me of the tongue male. I hadn't seen him much, but I knew he and his brothers where around… I found that out first hand. All was going quietly, not running into any others of my kind. Maybe one or two, but not enough to do any harm to us. That was until the ground started to shake beneath us and Nick called out Tank. I do not like Tanks… they are too loud and big. Nothing like my brothers. We're small and mostly silent, so that our prey don't know we're coming, That's the proper way to hunt.

Snarling, I jump and start ripping at the Tanks neck, tearing away skin, and biting at what I could. He was growling and trying to fight me off, but I keep moving around his head, ripping as I went. I smirk a little on the inside, hoping that Ellis was proud of my fighting, of me, but soon, things went bad. He caught my leg and jerking me back, I shriek in anger and tried to scratch his hand, but he threw me away too fast. I cry out as my side crashed into the side of a large metal car, setting off it's alarm. The sounds of the pain sticks, the survivors screaming and the shouts and growls of my kind where all I could hear, as I was left aside, because clearly they thought I was one of them, but I'm not really…I might have the same infection they have, but I don't want to hurt the survivors… I want to protect them, I want to learn from them, be one of them.

I can feel a hand coming down towards me and out of instinct, I shriek and swipe at it, digging my claws into flesh and feeling the blood fly everywhere. A man cry's out and backs away, and all too soon, I realise that the person I attacked wasn't one of my kind, it was coach…he had come to help me up. I could almost feel the lead weight drop in my stomach, I had hurt him. The first words he had ever said to me came rushing back. "Calm down young 'un. We aint gonna hurt ya if you don't hurt us."

"God Dammit!" Shouted Coach as he wrapped his large hands around the wound, trying to stop the blood from flowing.

"no." I whimper, looking around in fear. "no…" Ro had rushed over to Coaches side to help him wrap the wound, Ellis was trying to calm him down and Nick looked absolutely livid.

"I told you." He said loudly getting the groups attention. "I told you it was trouble."

"Nick-man," Ellis said softly. "It was an accident…she didn't mean to."

"She still did." Nick said, aiming his Pain stick at me and I whimper, lowering my self to the ground, trying to make myself smaller, less of a threat.

"Nick! Whoa! Put the gun away!" Ellis said, running in front of me, blocking me from the angry mans view. "It was one time, And like we 'aven't acci-dently shot each other from time to time."

"That's Different." Nick growled.

"How?" Ellis challenged and I could feel my chest flutter, he was sticking up for me…he was protecting me. "How is that any different?"

"None of us are monsters." Monsters…. something I remember…I remember monsters…I never wanted to be a monster. Unable to stand it any more, I took off, running half way down the street before leaping onto a large metal tree that climbed up a building and jumping up and up, till I was on the buildings top, safe from the pain sticks, safe from Nick. I crawl over to a large box like structure and press my back to it. Feeling an odd feeling come over me, I pull my knees closer to me and wrap my arms around them, only to get an eye full of my claws, still stained with coach's blood. I start to act like the sad sister and pull my legs closer, trying to feel something that I can't really remember.

* * *

I just couldn't believe Nick, I mean, how could he not un'erstand? Hannah was scared, she was backed into a corner, in pain, prolly confused and Coach came at her too quickly. It wasn't her fault, Anyone else would-a done the same.

"Nice Nick, scare her away." I grumble sarcastically before starting off down the street

"Where are you going?" He asked, placing the gun back in the waist band of pants.

"To go find her." I said, not turning around.

"Your walking to your death, hick."

"At least I'm doing the right thing." Jumping up, I barley was able to grasp the metal bar of the fire escape ladder, that Hannah used to get away from the angry con-man. Stumbling for a bit, I pull myself up and start up the ladder, Coach and Rochelle standing at the bottom, looking up.

"Be careful sweetie." Rochelle called up and I smile down at her.

"I'll be fine, Ro-girl."

"Tell her, I aint angry. But is she does it again, she's sleepin' outside." Coach said, his left arm wrapped with stark white bandages.

"Yes sir." I said saluting before returnin' on my mission to get Hannah back.

Getting to the roof, I look around and the sound of soft sobbing made me flinch, instantly thinking it was a Witch, but…no…it was Hannah. She was sitting with her back to the roof access door and I slowly approach her.

Her long light brown hair was falling out of the thick braid that Ro-girl put it last night and falling into her deathly grey face. Knee's pulled to her chest, only made her boobies look bigger, so I don't look no more, can't be caught staring that her hooters… then I see her claws, Covered in both the Tanks and Coach's blood. Long slim hand with sharp black tips, claws, where holdin' her knees in place as she cried softly, thick tears streaming down her unaltered face, her mouth open and I could see that once again her sharp teeth where covered in blood, only I knew it was the Tanks, so I wasn't worried. Her large hazy blue eyes where staring at her bare feet, which where also clawed like her hands.

"Hannah.." I said softly and she jumped, but thankfully didn't attack me. "Han, I aint gonna hurt chu' girl." She sniffled cutely and whipped her nose of the back of her thin wrist.

"Ellis." She whimpered.

"That's me girl."

"Sorry."

"What for? Didn't do nothing wrong."

"Hurt Coach…wasn't g-going to hurt me, if I d-didn't hurt t-them." She whispered. "I hurt him."

"We all know it was an acci-dent." I said, dropping down so I was sitting on my heels, knees spread for balance. "He told me he aint angry at'cha. But if you do it again you was gonna have to sleep outside."

Hannah's shoulders trembled a little and she still looked frightened so I did what my momma did to me when I was frightened. I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around her back, pulling her forward to my chest, resting my chin on top of her head, the smell of the sweet mango shampoo Rochelle helped her use last night filling my nose and I hum happily. "It's alright girl." I whisper as she cried into my Chest, making my Bull Shifters shirt stick to my chest, her clawed hands sliding up my chest, sending shivers down my spine before she gripped my shoulders and pulled me forward a little, sending me off balance, so I was on my knees and not my feet, but that only deepened the hug, something she needed.

"It's all good." I said incorrigibly, "You can cry if you want, Ellis will always be here to give you a hug."

"Hug." She whispered, like she where tasting it.

"Yeah.. Hug. What we're doing now."

"I like it." She said so softly that if I weren't listening for it, I might not have heard.

"Glad you do." I smile, liking that I've got this pretty girl in my arms, even if she was infected with a horrible virus. She was still pretty and kind and…and almost perfect. But I knew the moment couldn't last. "Come on, we gotta go meet up with the others and find another safe house." I said pulling back, smiling brightly when I see her Grey face turn red as she blushed so cutely.

"'kay." She nodded and I stood up before helping her stand, taking her hand.

"Nice work taking on that Tank by the way." I said and she smiled a little, ducking her head. "You fight good Han."


	5. Dark Waters

Innocent

Sooo…why am I updating now? Even I'm a little confused as to why I'm updating. Tonight is Friday night. On Wednesday morning, I wrote a huge test in Geology, on which I got 30.5/58. Then on Thursday morning, I wrote a Math midterm, which I know right off the bat I missed at least 5 points (out of 28) Because the last question fucked me royally! I remember doing it in the homework, and understanding it then, but when I see it on the test, I was like: BLANK! Then earlier today, I had to write 2 essays in English. I have no idea how I did because the teacher is a cunt. Who acts all Nice towards me (Even though she always called me "Little Girl"! I'm 17 Years old and about 10 Inches taller then you! Shut up you Old Bitch!) But Gives me Barley passing Grades! So, I had a Rough week. And I haven't seen my Boyfriend since Last Sunday. So, Why, Now of all times, am I updating a Fanfiction, instead of Having a Nice Hot Shower and Playing Pokemon Diamond all night? Because I want Attention and I Figure that If I write a Fic tonight, I'll Get Reviews from People and I'll feel that I have some Importance in the world, and am good at something, even if it is Crappy Fanfics.

Raise your Hand if you Skipped my Emo Rant.

Congratulations.

* * *

~Innocent~

Chapter 5

By: IcyEmo

Beta'd By: Damien Darkside and slicerness

Chapter 5

Ya know the world may be going to all shit at the moment. Pretty much everyone I know is a freakin' zombie, I'm pretty sure I need to shave, I've got this strange little cramp in the back of my leg and I'm pretty sure I heard a Spittin' bitch upa 'head. The strange thing is that none of that's really botherin' me. I know I ain't the brightest guy in the world, but I'm pretty sure it's got something to do with the pretty little infected girl I got my arms 'round.

Hannah stopped crying a little whiles ago and the two of us are started to make our way back to the rest of the group. I had my left arm wrapped 'round her skinny little shoulders and she was leanin' into me, though I'm pretty sure it was cuz I was giving off more body heat then she was. Actually, Hannah wasn't givin' off much body heat at all. she was really cold actually.

I hope Ro gave Nick a good talkin' too… this is the middle of a zombie apocalypse, we don't really have a choice of the team mates me got, and we need as much help as we can get. Hannah's a good fighter too. Sweet Jesus she took down a damned tank with almost no help. She's valuable to our team. Yeah, that's why I wanted to keep her 'round. It had nothing' to do with how cute she was, or how much I'd miss her if she had to leave. I tighten my grip on her, not likin' the thought of it going back to just being the four of us; it just didn't seem right no more.

Lookin' up ahead, I could see the rest of the team waiting for us. Ro was lookin' right pleased with herself, standin' with a slight smile on her face and a knowing look in her eyes. Coach was also lookin' mighty proud, arms crossed across his chest. Nick, well, Nick looked like Nick, grumpy and well, just grumpy really. I raised my arm and waved to them.

"Look-it guys! I got 'er back!" I called happily and I looked down to see Hannah waving at them a little hesitantly, her sharp black nails reflectin' light from the high sun.

"Way to go Ellis, now come on, we gotta get the rest of the way through this Swamp." Ro said as she pointed at the wall of trees at the edge of the town we had crashed.

"Well lets get at-it!" I cheered and started to run towards them, unhooking my arm from around Hannah's neck and sliding my hand down her arm to grab her hand, avoiding her claws to pull her along with me. She gasps a little and stumbles a bit before she starts running to keep up. I laugh before givin' my little battle cry of "Let's go kill 'em sons of bitches!" and we were off.

----------

The light is going. Ro, Coach, Nick, Ellis and I have been running through the murky waters all day. Ro was calling it the swamps, but I can't seem to say that one right.

"SPITTER!" Shouted Coach and I hissed angrily. The Spitting one is the one I hate the most; She's the one who burnt me before I got to talk to Nick for the first time. Growling and shrieking, I jump up into a tree, waiting for the ones with pain sticks to take care of her.

"AH! I got Spitter goo on me! DAMN this shit burns!" Ellis cried and I felt something snap inside me. No one is allowed to hurt Ellis. Absolutely nobody or thing. With the loudest shriek I think I've ever gave, I leapt from the tree, claws raised for action. With one well-placed and powerful hit, I rip through the middle of the Spitter. I tore her in two, the green burning sensation ignited all over my skin. Almost as quick as it started, it ended as I dove into the dark waters, washing it off me.

The danger with dark waters, you never know what's in it. It seems that this time, there was rock The next thing I know, my head is pounding and I can't gain enough thinking power to move, just float.

"HANNAH!" I heard Ellis's voice cut through my blurred thoughts and the thick water. The sound of sloshing and quick dull thuds, someone is moving closer to me. I would have fought back, but I can't even seem to keep my eyes open. My insides burned with the need for air. Two rough and warm hands grabbed my and ripped me out of the water.

"Han! Don't chu' leave me, girl." Ellis cried, his voice just barley registering.

"Ellis! Safe House!" Someone yelled and I felt my body being carried, with a soft gently rocking movement.

All too soon, I'm lost in the dark, like the sleep the night before.

-----------

Oh God, oh no, Oh God, oh no! Not Hannah! Not now! I'm not losin' you now! Not now and not ever! Rushing inside the safe house, I shift the limp and wet body of the Hunter and use one hand to tip over a table, knocking everything on it to the floor, set it back up and placed Hannah on it.

"Do you know CPR Ellis?" Ro asked, closing and sealing the door behind her.

With no time to answer her, I start the CPR, having gained the needed know-how in high-school gym class, one of the few practical things I ever learned in high-school. Tilting her head back, I pinched her nose closed and form a complete seal over her mouth. Breathing in two short, slow breaths, I watched to see if her chest would rise, and thank the Lord it did. Pulling away, I place two fingers against her neck to check for a pulse. Oh thank you God there was one! I still have to do the chest compressions, because if she swallowed any water, it's got to get out. Placing my hand in her arm pit, I slide it over to what I'm assuming is nipple height and place my palm between her valley before pressing down about half an inch.

I repeated thrusting my hand, counting all the way to thirty before I check if she is breathing on her own. No good. One more time. Two more breaths, Thirty chest compressions, check. Still not breathing! Once more. I get to twenty five before Hannah's body jerked and she rolled over violently before puking on the floor, and had it not been for Ro moving the Medic Packs, that fell when I knocked 'em off, they would have been covered in it. Coughing and hacking, Hannah got rid of all the swamp water.

"Jesus Christ in a hand-basket! My hearts beatin' like the Midnight Riders drum line!" I sigh, Letting go of the breath I didn't know I was holding before leaning over to rub her back, helping her calm down.

"You did good son." Coach said, patting a large hand on my back and I smile up at him, wiping the sweat from my forehead.

"Ah, shit Coach, any decent human being would-a done the same." I smile.

"Not on a Hunter, boy." Coach chuckled and went to go find food in the safe house. At least we are all safe for now.

* * *

Okay! So This took me a week to write. It's Friday night, a week after I started writing This. I just had a shower, I've been RPing on my Play by Post RP Site and I feel good! Despite the fact that my Math teacher is going to snap one day soon and become an axe murderer and I'll be first on his list. No lie. He's so scary! He acts all nice, but then he makes me walk all the way to my house to get my binder because I forgot it. The veins in his arms stick out like an inch when he's passing the room. He's insane!

Enough about that, I feel really good, and do you want to know why? I'll assume you said yes. Because I figured out what to get my boyfriend for Valentines! Now, for his birthday, I got him chocolate. For Christmas, I got him cheap chocolate. So what would you think I'd get him for Valentines? I didn't want to get him chocolate, but the one thing I've ever heard him say that he wanted was apparently a cat. Now, I'm broke as fuck right now and so is he, so there's no way I could buy him a cat, and there's no way he could take care of one. So what do I get him? My old stuffed Beanie Baby Cat! As sort of a promise, saying that as soon as we're in a better financial state, this is what I'll get him! Review and let me know if you think it's a good idea! Also, review for my story!


	6. Dreaming Dancing and Ramen

Innocent

Chapter 6

Motherfucking Olympics! I live in North Vancouver! All the damn tourists have taken over this whole city! I didn't want to have the Olympics here to begin with. I thought all the money that our Government spent on it could have gone to something better, like, I don't know, shelter for our massive homeless population!? Speaking of our homeless; because of the Olympics, our Government thought it would be a good idea to clean up the downtown East Side for a while. Just so we make a good impression. So they shoved all our Homeless into freakin' Surry for Christ sake. *Anger*

Can you tell I just got back from a reluctant trip downtown? Yeah. They built this new train called the "Olympic Line", and my Dad is a Conductor on it, so at 6 pm my mom dragged my brother and I out in the rain to go Downtown so we could ride on it and eat out. The Keg makes good food, but they take forever to make it! We didn't get home till 9:20! At least I got some vanilla fudge out of it all.

By: IcyEmo

Beta'd By: Damien Darkside and slicerness

* * *

Pressure. Painful pressure on my ribs, pressing up and down, up and down, up and down. Crushing my ribs. I felt my body jump and I push the pressure away and rollover, feeling the acid burn in the back of my throat. I cough and hack and loose all the water that was in my stomach. I can hear mixed talking, but I just can't understand it at the moment, but a warm hand's rubbing my back and that's all I really care about.

"It's okay Han." Ellis. That's Ellis's voice. I like Ellis's voice. It makes me feel, almost human. Feeling the last of the bile leave me, I cough to get rid of the burning in my throat and wipe at my mouth with the back of my hand.

"There ya go, Feelin' better?" He asked, leaning closer to me, I can feel him shift through the arm he's got on my back and by the sound of clothing rustle. I don't really trust myself enough to open my mouth to speak, fear of become like the Spitter again so I only nod, bobbing my head up and down, feeling my hair bounce in the way that Ro had tied it back.

"Good, come on, I'll get cha' fixed up." He said, helping me sit up straight. "You got a nasty bump on yer forehead there." He chuckled.

I raised a hand to try and find it. There, above my eyebrow, a large welt and it feels like it's open. The thick smell of swamp water was too much for me to get past, at least for the moment. I pull my fingers back to find blood. I gasp a little and look up only to find Ellis, inches from my face with some white things in his hands. I gasp again and try to back away, getting to some place that I didn't know, but he stops me.

"Hold on now, I got cha." He said softly and shivers run down my spine.

"Ell...is." I said blinking as he leaned even closer to me, making me nervous for some reason. I have no reason to fear Ellis, why is he making me nervous? Ellis' warm and gentle hands worked on the cut on my forehead.

"Don'chew worry none, little darlin', Ellis's won't hurt'chew none." He Smiled and my head felt a little dizzy. This feeling…I remember this feeling…

I think I'm crushing Ellis!

No, no crushing isn't the word. That's something that Chargers and Tanks do. Then what's the word? I can't think of it at the moment, but I know it's important. A lot of things are important, but this one, is more so.

"There we go! Good as new." Ellis grinned, leaning back and grinning happily.

I smiled a little and move my hand to feel the wrappings that he put on the cut, and it all seemed nice and well protected.

"Good, now that that love fest is over, I say, we find some food." Nick said sounding agitated at something.

"Aww, now, come on Nick t'ain't nothin' like that!" Ellis said and I looked at the both of them in confusion. Love fest? What does that mean? The two of them moved away, still bickering as they searched for food.

"Don't let Nick get to ya hun, he's just a little bit hungry and it's making him cranky." Ro said, Sitting beside me on the table.

"Ro? What is love fest?" I asked tilting my head to look at her directly.

Ro giggled a little and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm Sure that Ellis can tell you sweetheart." then she stood up and walked over to where Coach was. I frowned a little and slid off the table, sinking to the floor where I started to crawl over to where Ellis was looking through Boxes.

"Ellis?" I asked and he jumped a little, face going red.

"Y-y-yeah?" He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What is 'love fest'?" I asked and I swear he started to chock on air.

"N-nut'in, Nicks just being a Jerkward." He said, avoiding eye contact and I frown a little titling my head. He doesn't seem to want to budge on the issue, so I leave it alone and start helping him look for food. It's hard to smell it over the smell of swamp water and blood. Eventually Ellis finds these little plastic multi-colored bowls with thick paper on top of them. I couldn't smell much from them, but they seemed familiar to me, so I didn't object. I want to remember all that I can.

"Instant Raaawwwwhh-mmmaaannn." Ellis sounded out as he read the label, almost sounding like me, when I say a word for the first time.

"Instant Ramen." Ro corrected, she pulled one of the containers away from him. "Alright, looks like me got a couple of choices on flavor tonight." She announced. "We got spicy curry."

"I'll take that." Coach said, walking forward to take the container from her.

"Beef." She said after wiping some mud from the label, looking around, holding up the bowl.

"Mine!"

"Pass it here."

Both Nick and Ellis exclaimed at the Same time, which lead to a glaring match between the two.

"Rock Paper Scissors for it." Ellis said as if it where the most professional form of battle on the planet. This caught my attention, I don't want to the two to shed blood over food. I whined a little in the back of my throat, but it goes ignored by the two men. Ro pats me on the head and passes me an orange bowl and winks.

"It's chicken. I think you'll like it." She said before gesturing me over to where Coach was boiling some water and reading the writing on top of the bowls out loud.

I sit on the floor near the large man, but still watched the two bickering men over my shoulder. They were shaking fists and then flashing hand symbols at the other. Sometimes one would laugh at the other, and occasionally yelling a 'Best 10 outta 12!' or something along that lines before Ro found a second beef bowl and the joined us near the little fire Coach had made. Eventually the large man took my bowl from me and poured some water into it.

"Now, don't open that till I tell you." He said, placing my hand over the flap on the lid before taking the bowls from the others and doing the same. Eventually a good smell started to come from the bowls and I was tempted to open it and eat what was inside, but I didn't want to get Coach mad at me, so I didn't.

"Alright, time should be up by now." Coach said, pulling back the lid of his and I do the same, slowly, as to not spill the hot water from inside.

A familiar and tasty scent fills my nose and I inhale deeply, my mouth instantly watering. I start slowly by sipping at the side of the bowl and I wince as the hot liquid burns my lips. I gasp and pull the bowl away from my face before waving one hand in front of my face, trying to cool down my lips.

"Too hot?" Ellis asks from my left and I nod, he chuckled and held his bowl up to his face.

"Just blow on it, like this." He said before giving me a demonstration.

I slowly raise my bowl and try to copy him, keeping my eyes on him to see if I'm doing it alright. He's smiling and encouraging me so I guess I'm getting it right. I return the smile before I start to finish eating the rest of the ramen. I really like it, I guess Ro was right. It does almost taste like chicken, if I remember correctly what chicken is meant to taste like. There are all sorts of things floating around in the flavored water and I see the others eating them, so I'm guessing they're safe. First thing I try is a little floating green thing. It's kinda mushy on the outside, but crunchy on the inside. I like it. Then the long skinny noodles. Oh God those were good! I could eat a million of them and never be full! I quickly start slurping them down, with a wide eyed vigor.

It seemed watching me eat the noodles was funny to someone because I heard laughter, I look up and my heart starts beating faster. Ellis. Ellis is laughing his perfect laughter and looking perfectly happy. I feel the heat rise to my face again and turn away, returning to eating the noodles, a little slower this time. I felt heat in my cheeks.

"Aww, don'cha be gettin mad Han! I thought it was cute." Ellis said as his face turned red as Nick laughed at him.

"Oh my god, Can we save the freakin' romance till after the zombie invasion?" He laughed, tossing his empty bowl aside.

"Now Nick, that was uncalled for." Ellis said chugging down the last of his ramen.

"Whatever you say overalls." the man in white grumbled before going over to a darkly lit corner of the room.

"Nick's got the right idea, let's get ready to sleep." Ro said, packing up the garbage.

Ellis pulled his arms over his head and cracked his shoulders before falling back to look at the ceiling, using his arms as pillows for his head.

"Ellis?" I asked, before I started to help Ro clean up.

"Yeah?"

"What's romance?"

"Romance is something that," He paused for a moment. "It's something that I've always kinda wanted." He mumbled before yawning.

"How do you get it?" I ask him, wanting to give Ellis anything, everything.

It's the least I can do for all the times he's saved me.

"Well, it's gonna be kinda hard to get now, but not impossible." Ellis chuckled, as did Coach, who was sitting a couple feet away. "It's all right Han, you don't gotta worry about it now."

"Okay." I mumbled, before crawling after Ro to help her clean and set up for tomorrow morning.

He might not tell me what it really is, but that doesn't mean I won't try to help him find it. It's been a strange couple of hours, but I can't think of anywhere else I would rather be.

* * *

Now, I know I must be dreamin' 'cuz I aint seen everything this happy since the 'fection hit. The sun was shinin'. I was back in Savannah and Keith and my Ma where there! Smiling and waving like it where all okay again, and for the moment, I knew it was. My truck was there, with all my normal crap in the bed of it. I was in the drive way to my house, Keith and Ma standin' on the porch, just smiling and waving at me. I smiled and run towards them, up the same wooden, creaky steps that I tripped over as a kid. Then I leaped out and hugged my Ma, good and tight, almost as if I were to ever let go, she'd fade away and I'd never see her again. She laughed and pulled back to kiss my forehead, just like when I was knee-high. Keith laughed and smacked me on the shoulder lightly, grabbing my attention, I give him the same bone crushing hug as my Ma and then I hear something that made my eyes widen.

It's a girls laughter. Hannah's laughter. I look up, over Keith's shoulder and there she is, Hannah. 100% Infection free and healthy. She has the same glow in her skin as she did in the video of her 19th birthday and she was wearin' the cutest little outfit ever. She had on a white summer dress, reaching her knees. It was tight at the top and puffed out a little around the hips, making her hips looks little curvier then they really were. The whole thing looked like it were made of cotton, with little ruffles at the hem of the skirt, brushing over her skinny little knees, and at the top of the neck line, hiding the valley of her chest.

I swallowed thickly and could only wish that the little innocent trim of lace would leave. Her long amber hair was undone and reaching the small of her back, playing as the wind rolled in. She was smiling at me and only me. I felt that maybe, that was all I needed. She reached out and took my hand and started to lead me through my own house, but for all I knew it coulda been Venus and I wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. My mind was in a fog jus' because of this pretty little lady was holdin' my hand. She pushed open the screen door to my backyard and it was different. Not my backyard no more. There was little strings of lights goin' all over the place, leading from my house to the trees and a gazebo that I never knew I had. There were also all these paper lanterns that where glowin' softly and suddenly it was night time. Music started to play from the kitchen window and I looked over to the window. There was Rochelle, leanin' on my old boom box as it played some sweet little country pop song by, who I'm only guessing, was Taylor Swift. Not my normal kinda music mind you, I mostly listen to Midnight Rider or other Metal gods. I don't think that kinda song was good for dancin' which was what Hannah and I were doin'. Her arms where around my shoulders and mine around her waist and we where makin' slow lazy circles around the yard, bare feet brushing against the soft green grass. I could see everyone on the sidelines, cheering us on with smiles and happy waves.

Ro and my Ma looked unbelievable happy and proud. Coach was near them, clapping whole heartedly, Keith was givin' me the thumbs up and Nick was smiling not doing much else except for shaking his head. There was Josh! Hannah's older brother! He looked just like he did in the video where he was 'boarding down the hill, but at the same time seemed to fit right in. He was smiling and pumping a happy fist in the air. Hannah rested her head on my shoulder and whispered in my ear.

"Ellis, wake up."

I inhale sharply and there's Hannah. Hair pulled back into a freshly done braid, complements to Ro because I dare you to try and get Nick or Coach to do anyone's hair. Her skin was the same dead color it's been since I meet her, but her clothes changed a little, she's still got on the tight black yogurt pants, but her shirts different. It's dark grey with a picture of an owl on it. The owl's wearing a metal helmet and his body is that of a first nations. It says Basement Jaxx on the top and I'm assuming that it's a band.

"Mornin' Han."

"Breakfast." She said, pointing to where Nick, Coach and Ro where eating.

"Thanks sweetheart." I said, placing a hand on her shoulder before calling out to the group. "Hey! Save some for me!."

As much as I enjoyed it, I've got to shove that dream to the back of my mind, It's not something I can think of at the moment. No matter how much I may want to.

* * *

Alright! Longest Chapter so Far! What do you guys think? Please tell me loyal readers! I thrive off your comments!

Also, For anyone who was wondering, my boyfriend, John, loved his present, He wore Harry (The Stuffed Cat) on his head for at least a good 2 hours before my parents kicked us out of the house for a walk. He felt bad though, because he had nothing to give me. So at the moment, he's making me homemade chocolates.

Also, Ellis's Dream Segment was written while struggling to stay awake mostly because I took the night-time Cold medication, while it's only 7:53pm at the moment. So if it sounds like I'm on crack, remember, it's only cold medication! While I was writing it, I got the urge to draw it! So who knows, the first little bit, with Hannah in her Dress, Ellis hugging his Mom, and Keith might be in my Sketchbook sometime soon, and if it does, I'll post a link here to my DA Account, so anyone who wants to see it can.

Special Thanks to all my readers and my two kick-ass Beta Readers! Now I'm going to go send this off to them and then sleep…because at the moment it's hard to sit upright in my chair…I'm dizzy…

REVIEW MY READERS! REVIEW!! THEY MAKE MY DAY BETTER!!!


	7. A New Infected! Nick the Cock Blocker!

Innocent

Chapter 7

*DIES* Okay, Let me get this off my chest for the moment. If you get a pop-up on your computer, telling you about a program called Anti-Virus Soft, and it says that it's your Computers Security Network and it found some Spyware, DO NOT BELIEVE IT! IT IS THE VIRUS THAT ONLY WENT AWAY AFTER MY BOYFRIEND WIPED MY COMPUTER TO THE BONE!! I lost all my music, all my games, and all my internet links! Worst of all: ALL MY FANFICS! I had even started to write this chapter, but then the Virus Hit and I lost it!

Also, I am Sorry that this one has Taking a really long time to Update, Several Things have Happened in my life recently, Like, My 18th Birthday coming up in a few Days (it's Tuesday now and my B-Day is on Thursday) The New Puppy in the House. His Name is Rusty and he is Sooo Sweet, I'll tell you about him later if you want and the last thing, which might impair me who knows how long, is my Busted up Nose. My Friends and I where Playing Red Rover in the Dark and I was Holding my Friend Liams hand as my Friend Rylee Tried to Run through us, well, we Held firm, but she kept going, causing me and Liam to bump heads Violently, my Nose on his Forehead and Well, The Force of the Hit cause the Bridge of my nose to slip open, making a Cut there, I also got a Nose bleed and I think he Flatted the Cartilage in my nose a bit…It's too swollen now to tell.

* * *

"Lookit guys! It's a house!" Ellis cried, pointing at the large white structure that seemed to have been through better days, it also used to be under construction.

"It's a mansion, you jackass." Nick said, slinging his shotgun over his shoulder.

The five of us had been wading through the swamp since the crack of dawn and had only run into one or two groups of zombies and mud men. The survivors were doing a good job of moving through the water quickly, while I on the other hand didn't quite have the whole 'walking on two legs' thing down yet. While the swamp was only up to their knees, if I were to walk the way I'm comfortable with I'd be up to my chin in thick, muddy water. The thought didn't hold well with me so I had taken to leaping from log to log, whenever I could find one. Rochelle said I reminded her of a frog, whatever that was. If I couldn't find a fallen tree, I'd take to the treetops for a bit, but I didn't like being so far away from the group.

I didn't like being so far away from Ellis.

We hadn't been fighting as much as we would normally have to, so I'd been thinking about what I've been feeling for Ellis and I had come to terms with them. I like Ellis; in fact I really like him. I want him to be more then a friend in my mind. Even just thinking about the feeling puts this fluttering and twisting feeling in my gut. At first it frightened me, but I grew to like it, because it was what I was feeling for was for Ellis.

"Let's go look around, it can't hurt and who knows, there might be a safe house inside." Ro said, looking optimistic about it.

"Or it could be filled with nothing but Witches and we're walking into a death trap." Nick grumbled under his breath in a sarcastic tone. No one else seemed to hear, so I ignored him, jumping from the thick log to a tree branch about me.

We made our way to the mansion rather quickly. Coach lead the way, with Ro and Nick following close behind, Ellis and I taking up the rear. We quickly made do of any zombies that where standing around mindlessly and I happened to think to myself 'Was I ever like that? So brainless and hunger driven?' and I was happier knowing I wasn't.

Nick came up with an idea to turn the mansion into a semi-reliable safe house. He took all the furniture that he could find and broke it into smaller pieces to board ourselves into the basement for the night. Our job was to kill two things: time and zombies. Lucky for us, both could be tackled at the same time. We had around 6 hours till night fall, if what I could tell from the sun was right. So, we had to hold off the zombies till Nick gave us the signal. For the first two hours, everything was going alright. Ellis and Coach took down most of the zombies, while Ro and I were looking for supplies. Coach found a radio and got the idea in his head that he could contact someone if he fixed it up enough. So he took it down to the basement, and I had to take his place guarding with Ellis, while Ro did the ammo and food scavenging alone.

Ellis and I were on the top floor, walking around the veranda as the sun was setting.

* * *

Aw Shit, man! Now I'm all nervous. I'm pretty sure if a horde starts comin' our way I'd be pretty useless. Mostly 'cuz Han is walking right next to me and she's pretty close. Despite all the zombie blood and guts and swamp water over both of us, she smells fantastic and now my pants are a little too tight. I'm praying to anybody up in the sky along with a quick one down below for good measure that she doesn't notice!

A wind swept through the forest and blew the little stray hairs that fell around her face. She smiled a little and tried in vain to tuck some of them behind her ear, the three little bits of metal in her left ear glinting in the fading sun light.

"Han?" I say, my throat immediately tightening and a knot in my stomach growing.

Despite my dry throat and tight chest, I try with all my might to bring up all my courage to talk to her. I mean. Come on man! Fightin' zombies is easy! Any thirteen year old with a X-box or whatever can do that! Now, confessing to the girl of your dreams!? That's terrifying.

"Yes?" She asked, her dull blue eyes locking with mine and I have to swallow the huge lump in my throat before I can open my mouth to speak again.

"You know I don't think you're a monster right?" I said.

I was trying to read her expression, but that kinda stuff just ain't my strong point. Her face went all red, and I couldn't really tell at first if it where anger or embarrassment. I didn't want to make her embarrassed but at the same time, I really didn't want to make her mad.

"I…I know." Hannah mumbled and I almost let out the breath I was holding in, because of the relief and all.

"You are…very kind to me, Ellis. I'm really happy that you are here with me." She continued and I felt a pressure well up in my chest.

The pressure built up and I didn't know what to do. Here she was in the setting sun, the orange light caressing her face and making her eyes sparkle. I jus' decided all the sudden to go ahead with no regrets and all. The pressure broke. Then I did what I had been dyin' to do since the dream where Hannah an' me were dancin' in my backyard. I placed on hand on her forearm and the other I slipped behind her neck, her soft hair tangling in my fingers before pulling her closer to me, breaking the distance between us and our lips collided just as the last bit of sun sank behind the tree lines.

* * *

What?

What is this? It seems so familiar and pleasant and since Ellis is doing this to me, I know it can't be bad. His lips are moving against mine, so I try to mimics his movements and am rewarded as his tongue slipped between my lips. My heart started racing in my chest. His tongue moved against mine causing a wonderful strange heat to grow in between my legs. I gave a gasp and a small whimper as he pulled me even closer to him, his scent surrounding me. Something was different with it, it was muskier and thicker and it made my mind fog over pleasantly. Ellis continued to push me till my back was pressed against the wall and I was pinned between him and the house. For all I cared, we could stay like this forever. His hand on my arm snuck lower till he was grasping my butt, I gasp into his mouth and he groans into mine. He squeezed before pulling away for a brief moment before squeezing my ass lightly, causing me to give out a low moan as my knees shook. He seemed to notice my problem, because the hand massaging my read slid lower to behind my thigh, before picking it up and wrapping it around his waist. I wrapped my other leg to keep my balance and found that I enjoyed it a lot more. I couldn't contain myself as I grinded my hips into his, feeling something foreign, yet strangely familiar as he rocked his hips to grind back into mine. I slide my arms around his shoulder and ran my fingers through his hair, knocking his cap to the ground.

Thing would have progressed more, or so I would have hoped, if Nick's voice hadn't sounded throughout the whole mansion, signaling us that it was time to get in the basement.

Ellis pulled away reluctantly and stared at me, his pupils dilated with something I could only describe as animalistic lust and absolute frustration. He pushed himself a little ways away from me and I untangled my legs from behind his waist. Our breaths were heavy as we looked at one another.

* * *

FUCKIN' COCK BLOCKIN' NICK! I am so pissed right now I could shit a squealin' worm or beat Nick with a baseball bat! The baseball bat idea seemed to grow in my mind as the more enjoyable experience. At the same time however, I'm walking on air because not only did Hannah not kill or reject me, she went with it! She liked it! If the wonderful pants-tightenin' sounds she was making were any indicator, then her grindin' and tongue action certainly showed it! And damn, them was some nice sounds, just as good as the Midnight Riders in their prime. Ah, who am I kiddin' I ain't never spanked one off to the Midnight Riders, but the moans and whimpers and little gasps that Han was making could keep me fappin' for days on end.

Han slid down and off my body, making the skin on my back crawl pleasantly before I bent down to retrieve my fallen cap and the two of us, and without a word, made our way down to the basement smiling in eachother's comp'ny. Part way there, I slid my hand into hers, and she gripped back, silently letting me know that she liked what had happened too.

We got into the basement and it was too dark there for any to notice our linked hands. Well, maybe Ro-girl did but if she did she didn't say anythin, which was nice. I barely believe what's happenin' right now. I really don't wanna be interrogated by the guys.

As we settled down for bed that night, I felt Han's body lay down next to mine. I couldn't help but think that maybe my dream wasn't all that unbelievable after all, that maybe one day Hannah and I can dance in my backyard to some crappy singer who's riding on her daddy's fame.

I fell 'sleep with a smile, and if a Witch tore me to pieces in my sleep, I would die a happy man.

* * *

Now, you see, this whole situation right here is all Nick's fault. If he been aiming his gun right, and not gotten sloppy then that shot wouldn't have blown propane tank. Then we wouldn't be fighting wave after wave of zombies as we waited for this 'Virgil' character to show up with his boat. Damn that Nick! Now Ellis and Hannah are fighting off all they could from the gardens. Coach manned the old emplaced .50 Caliber machine gun that we found, while Nick and I are trying to keep a path clear to the river. Before we all book it as fast as we can and pray there isn't a Smoker in the trees somewhere.

"CHARGER!" Coach cried out, warning us all as it approached quickly.

"HAN! GET OUTTA THE WAY!" Ellis shouted, but it was too late.

The Hunter was quick, but it seems this time she just wasn't quick enough. The Charger wrapped his large hand around her tiny body before slamming her into the ground over and over again. I was shooting at it the best I could, but Ellis was the one who brought it down. By recklessly forgetting about every other zombie and sending round after round into the large armed infected's skull he was able to kill it. The thing fell like a rock and Ellis was shouting Hannah's name as he tried his best to get her out of the dying-Chargers Iron grip. The boat's horn sounded and I saw Nick jump over the side onto the deck as he resumed shooting. The Charger swung his arm before he died, sending Hannah through the air to only slam into Nick's chest.

I couldn't see much after that because two things happened. The horn from Virgil's boat cut through the air, and Ellis threw a bile bomb into the middle of the horde, giving us a little time to run. All of us ran without looking back, only praying that everyone was still with the group.

I was the second one to dive onto the boat's deck, sliding a good few feet because of the blood on my shoes. Coach followed a second after me. Ellis came leaping on, attempting to land feet first, only to roll forward and slam into the railing on the other side of the boat.

As the boat pulled away from the danger, I felt the laughter bubble up in my chest and I had to let it loose. Ellis was such an animated character, always good for a laugh, even in the darkest of moments.

* * *

Christ in a hand basket that stings like a bitch! I groan in displeasure as I rub the soon-to-be lump on my forehead. Then I remembered what happened and I jumped to my feet.

"HAN! Is she alright!?" I asked everyone quickly.

"She fine overalls, the brute gave her a nice soft target for her to land on…ME." Nick Said, pointing at the unconscious Hunter lying unconscious across his middle

"Thank God she's okay." I said with relief.

"Her!? What about me!? I just got a lap-full of tossed Hunter here! Her Blood will never wash from this suit!"

* * *

Alright! Who Likes? Rate, Review and all that Jazz!


	8. WHAM! BAM! Thank you Mam!

Innocent

Chapter 8

I must say, that Pokemon SoulSilver, is one of the most addicting games I have played to this Date! It was way worth the awkward trip down to the Large Mall across the City and the $40.

Also, Boo Yeah! I'm 18 now! I can legally buy Porn! *Victory Dance*

* * *

It's been about maybe a day or so after we got on the boat. The water around us was murky, muddy, and it was hard to see even two inches deep. The Sun was getting low in the sky, about an hour till it's all gone, and the birds nearby where calling softly to one another. It was peaceful, no zombies growlin or screamin' at us, not since we left the mansion. We haven't seen any animals, but when I think 'bout it, I ain't seen any since the infection started. Maybe all the zombies ate them up, or they were smart enough to get the hell away.

Virgil, the guy drivin' the river boat sounds nice enough. I mean, I ain't seen him or nothing, because he's afraid that one of us might be infected and rightfully so, I mean look at Hannah. It's a little unfair that he's locked us out of the inside of the boat, keeping us on deck and shit, but at least it ain't a bad deck. Well I mean I ain't ever really been on a river boat before so I wouldn't know a good deck from a bad deck. I've seen 'em and shit but never really been on one, I'm pretty sure Keith has, so I can't really say if it were a good trip or a bad trip. All I knew, was we were safe on the middle of the river and it was nice to take a break from zombie killin' even if it where only gonna be for a day, maybe two at the most. Also, it may not have been a big boat, not like the cruise ship my Ma went on that one time, but it was large enough to give everyone some space. Sure we relied on each other while fightin' zombies, but all the time spent close together was started to grate everyone's nerves.

At the moment, everyone was pretty much doing their own thing. Ro was sleeping near where Coach was cleanin' all the guns and Nick was playin' with a beat up ol' deck of cards on the other side of the boat. Han, well, Han was right next to me, sitting at the side of the boat with our legs danglin' off. She was giggling happily was the water batted at her feet. I was restin' my head on my hands as I leaned on the bottom guard rail, watching her smile her sharp toothy grin. It seemed to light up her whole face, I mean, not as much as it would a normal person, but Han was infected so she pretty much stayed the same color of grey unless she was blushin'. That was something that was bothering me for a little while now. Han was Infected, but she was nothing like the others. Why was that? Why is Han the only Hunter, or zombie even that can talk and communicate just fine? She has the control to not attack us on sight, and rather chooses to protect us? She was like, our guardian angel.

Well, My guardian angel.

I just got Han, and I don't really feel like sharin' her. Ever. The thought of havin' Han made me smile and that caught her attention.

"Ellis?" She asked as she tilted her head in confusion and curiousness, "What's so funny?"

"Nothin', just thinking." I nod, before leaning over to kiss her. Our lips connect and once again the feelings in my gut start to spark again. She smiled against my lips and snaked her fingers through my hair, pulling me closer. I reach up with my free hand to place my hat in a safe spot, without breakin' the connection between the two of us. Once I get that little task outta the way, I sneak that hand around her waist and pulled her closer to me, as I use the other hand, the one next to the water, to support us, so neither one falls in. That would defiantly be a mood killer. Hannah kept her hands entwined in my hair, pulling lightly and I smiled into her lips before raking my tongue across her lips, and the tightness in my pants jumps a little as she shuddered and parts her lips for me. Her mouth tastes the same sweet deliciousness as it did before, the same blissful combination of soft herbs and something akin to berries.

The need for air becomes a little too much for me to handle, so I pull away, smirking to myself as I catch Han with her eyes still closed, her lips parted and face flushed as she pants a little, out of breath herself. I push myself a little ways away, looking for some privacy, the best we can get on a boat that is. The door the bathroom was the only thing open that Virgil has left unlocked for us, the paranoid bastard. Now I mean, I ain't normally the kinda guy to woo a lady then, you know…in a bathroom, but with the given circumstances, I don't feel I got much of a choice, unless I wanna wait till we find a safe house with multiple bedrooms, but that ain't lookin' too likely and my little friend ain't getting so little any time soon and I'm pretty sure he wants to say hi to Hannah. I start to stand up, then grab Han's hand to take her with me.

"Come on. You're gonna like this." I smile at her before pullin' her with me into the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

In an instant I've got my little Hunter in a familiar position, pinned against a wall with my mouth just devouring hers. She was whimpering into my mouth, sending the vibrations through me pleasantly as I work one hand up her shirt, running my fingers up the relatively smooth planes of her stomach. Her back arched and I rested my hands on her firm mounds, kneading them gently. I warmed her cool flesh through her thin bra with my hand as I groped her breast. Her hands tightened their grip in my hair almost painfully and I groaned in response. Shifting the thin fabric of her shirt I unclipped her bra before massaging her chest again. I then lifted her shirt and bra up, parting our lips the pulling them over her head. Once her chest was bare, I lowered my head to kiss, suck and bite my way down her throat as she whimpered happily, her shoulders jerked every now and then with pleasure. With my right hand snaking up to her right breast, my lips left light kisses as I trailed down to her left. Han cried out as I rolled her nipple around with my tongue. I couldn't help but glance up at her. Her eyes were closed in pleasure, her mouth was open as she panted and a thin layer of sweat glistening over her forehead, her Amber bangs stuck to it. I nipped softly at her light hard pink bud before I release it with a wet popping sound. I shifted her over so that she's sitting on the skin countertop; I slid my right hand down the front of her pants quickly finding the edge of her panties. Sliding two fingers down the middle of her lips, outside her panties, I moan a little to myself, though it was covered up by her panting and gasping.

'Oh God' I thought to myself as I rested my forehead on her shoulder, 'She's soaking wet.'

Unable to take much more, I moved my hands from her and hooked my thumbs between the two layers of clothing and Hannah's skin before pulling them down and off completely. Her body shivered as the cold air hit her slowly-heating skin. Before I can lift off my own shirt, Han reached out and pulled it off of me, smiling shyly at me once it fell to the floor with her own clothes. I smiled back before unzipping the front of my pants and shifted the front hem of my boxers down showing her just what she did to me and how she affected me. She held her arms open for me and I complied. I wrapped one arm around her lower back, and the rested the other on the wall behind her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled my head down for one more kiss. When we broke apart I gave a small shift of my hips, rubbing myself against her wetness, stroking her lips with the head of my shaft. I was making her hips jump and she let lose a cry, tightening her thighs around my waist, pulling me closer to her. I parted her lips and slowly slid my length inside her tight wet heat. I let out a straggled moan. God, she's like a vice. I moved forward, inch by inch slid into her and then finally I rested balls-deep inside her. My heart pounded in my chest and the blood rushed in my ears, it took everything I had not to start poundin' away. I've got to wait for Han. I've got to wait- oh God she was tight!

"Do it," She whispered in my ear softly in a low, lusted voice before biting at my earlobe

That's it. There goes all self restraint I had, right out the window and off the boat. At first I had no rhythm, just moving quickly, but after a few awkward first seconds, I found a spot that made Hannah gasp out each time I hit it. I kept a steady, fast paced rhythm. Her insides clamped down on me tightly as I pull out, and welcomed me warmly every time I thrust back inside. Her hands pulled at my hair with the perfect mix of pleasure and pain. Her insides are so warm and wet and the sounds of pleasure were pushing me closer and closer to the edge. Too soon….too soon! I've got to get her to cum first. Then I got an idea. Removing my hand from around her waist, I snuck the hand teasingly between us and started to play with her clit, it's not long before her back arches and her head snaps back. Her body tensed tight, squeezing me into oblivion. Hannah cried out with a high shriek as her body shook with a large orgasm.

I groaned out her name as I shot deep inside her. My cock pulsed and jerked inside her as her juices dripped down her thighs. I slipped out of her, trying to catch my breath as I can feel the beads of sweat running down my back. So I leaned forward and rested my head against Han's heaving chest, as she too, fought to get basic breathing under control.

* * *

I wasn't sure what to expect when Ellis pulled me into the restroom. He said I would enjoy and oh, he was not wrong about that. I can't remember having ever felt like that before, but it was perfect beyond all words. I can't help but to think, that if it wasn't with someone other than Ellis, it would not have been anywhere as amazing. As he toyed with my body, I pulsed and shivered and felt all kinds of nervous feelings. Instead of pushing him away, I pulled him closer and God was it heavenly. When he was inside me, it hurt at first, he was big, and so there was no surprise there. Lord that friction, that wonderful friction just made me want to turn inside out with pleasure. I thought it couldn't get any better, till he found that spot with his hand. My mind just went blank and I saw stars, I really did. Next thing I know, he's groaning my name, sending shivers down my spine and spilling himself inside me, warming me from the inside out.

I catch my breath first so I lower my head and press my lips to the top of his head, burying my nose in his messy brown hair.

"I love you." I whisper to him,

"I love you too, Hannah." He said smiling up at me, his blue green eyes sparkling with something that made my insides butterfly.

I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

After getting dressed again and sneaking a few kisses in here and there, the two of us slipped out of the bathroom and back to our place at the side of the boat, feet dipped in the water. Only now, Hannah was leaning against my side and we were holding hands contently as the sun finally slipped below the horizon. I kissed her temple before Ro called us to the back of the boat, where Virgil had sent us down some food. We all sat in a circle on the floor. Myself with Hannah on my left, next to her was Coach, then Rochelle and then Nick on my right. We ate relatively in silence, thick juicy meaty burgers keeping our mouths too full to talk. Soon we all finished our food and pushed our plates into the center. Then Nick had to open his big ass mouth.

"What did I tell you about necrophilia, Ellis?" I swear I started to choke on my own spit.

"Nick!" Ro cried angrily. "I for one think It's sweet."

"It's disgusting is what it is. She's an Infected you redneck! Or do you not have the class to care?!" Nick said angrily.

I just couldn't control myself, the rage in me too much to suppress. My fist flew and smashed into the side of his face, knocking him over, but I wasn't done with him yet. I made a move to jump on him and continue to knock the piss outta 'im, but Coach held me back.

"Calm down boy. He ain't worth it." He tells me softly and I pant angrily before taking my spot next to Han, who places a hand on my arm to console me and it worked, I calm down a little, enough to think clearly at least.

"Nick, You're an ass, and if it where not impor'nt to our Survival, I'd leave you to the Horde." I growled at him, before holding Hannah's hand and standing up.

We headed over to a bit of the boat further away, so that Han and I can sleep peacefully. I sit down and pull the small Hunter into my lap, wrapping my arms around her gently and resting my head on her shoulder. She leaned into me and soon her breathin' evens out and I know she's asleep. I soon follow her into the darkness.

* * *

"Ellis." A voice said.

"Ellis, wake up."

No. I'm sleeping and it's warm and Hannah's in my arms…wait…no…Hannah isn't in my arms…what the hell?!

"Ellis, It's Hannah, something is happening to her!" Rochelle's voice said.

With that my eyes snap open and I'm looking around wildly.

"What?! Where!? Why!?" I cry. Ro looked at me sympathetically as she moves to the side, showing me where Hannah was.

She was curled up and shaking, hunched over a bucket looking super sick as Coach held back her hair and rubbed her back. He looked just was worried and Ro. To the side was Nick, who was trying not to look worried, but wasn't doing all that well. Even for a dick he still had some humanity to him.

"Hannah!" I cried before running next to her.

I dropped to my knees as soon as I got by her side. She made a move to try and smile at me, but her eyes widened before she started to heave, curling herself over the bucket. Instead of the normal vomit and all that…it was blood. Dark red blood. Not a lot, and definitely nothing to kill her I don't think, but it was enough to scare the livin' shit outta me.

"What's wrong with her!? Why is this happening!?" I whispered weakly, wrapping my arms around her shoulders after she finished hacking up blood.

"I'm not sure Ellis; she woke up and rushed to the side of the boat. At first I thought she was going to fall in but she started…well…this." Ro explained.

I didn't know what to say, but Hannah started to cry a little, the burn of the stomach acid or the fear of not knowing what will happen next. I understood. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and hide my face in her hair, trying to hold back tears myself. It wasn't fair. I just got her…now she's sick? It's not right. But nothing about this God damned Infection was right. Nothing at all!

I stayed with Han I'm not sure how long, a few days maybe as we slowed our travel. She was getting better slowly, she still coughed up the blood like clockwork every few hours, but at least she wasn't vomiting it anymore. She couldn't keep food down yet, but she could drink liquids which was a step in the right direction I guess. A few more days and she would be almost herself again, I'd like to think. That dream was crushed when Ro reported back with word from Virgil.

"Bad news guys, Virgil says he's gonna run outta gas Soon. We've gotta go inland and get some. I told him about Han, not that she was infected, just that she was sick, and well, he says that she's gotta come with us anyways."

"What!? That's Bullshit!" I snap. But Han shakes her head.

"I can help get gas." she said softy as she smiled up at me a bit.

"Great. She'll be a huge help." Nick said rolling his eyes.

"Nick, go shove a tank up yer ass!" I snapped at him, as a dock pulled into view with a Burger Tank sign above the treeline.

This is going to be interesting.

* * *

BOYA! I can write sexy times! *dances* I was kinda Worried about writing in in Ellis's Point of View, I mean, I'm a Girl! What do I know about the Guys Point of View while having Sex!? Anyway, I liked how it turned out and I hope you all did too.

Please Rate Review and Stalk. Thanks For Reading! Until next time on INNOCENT which isn't so innocent anymore! ZING!


	9. Sugar Rush

Innocent Chapter 9

So, all my fans, you all are going to look at this fanart before you do anything else! I swear it! If you do not look at this, you have failed me as a fan!

http :// 329. deviantart. com/ art/ Ellis-and-Han-fanart-158558186 (just remove the spaces). It's so fucking sexy! I printed off a copy of my own and it's now on my bedroom wall, next to my pillow. XD

These are the crappy doodles I did. http://icyemo15. deviantart. com/ gallery/INNOCENT (once again, Remover the Spaces)

Okay! Now, on with Chapter 9! Also, thanks the fanart! It inspired me to come out with this chapter faster. If Not, I might have taken another week to get my ass in gear. Also, I must say, Hard Rain is Pr'olly one of my Fav Campaigns, But I Enjoy the Parish a little bit more.

* * *

"Now, I'll throw the anchor just off shore, waitin' for ya. Signal at me when you get the gas." Virgil ordered over the speakers as he started to drive the motor boat away from the dock. Leaving Nick, Ro, Coach, Han and I to get the gas we needed.

Nick spoke up first. "What are we supposed to signal him with?" He said, a few feet behind us as we looked around, trying to see where the zombies were at.

"Oh, there's flares in the gun bag." I told him simply, keeping a close eye on Hannah.

I really wish that Virgil had just let her stay on the boat; I wouldn't be so worried about her if I knew she was safe there, and not out here fightin' zombie while sick off her ass.

"What Gun bag?"

Fucking hell Nick! Not cool man. Not cool.

"You didn't grab the guns?" I asked him with my eyebrows raised up so high I'm sure I mosta lost them under my hat.

"ME? Who died and made me 'Gun Monitor'?" He asked defensively.

"Pretty much everybody!" I cry out to him as we start to head forward

Each of us picked up some sorta weapon to defend ourselves with till we found some guns. Thank God we lived in the South. I picked up an old crowbar that I found in the tall grass, Ro got an axe, and Coach found a baseball bat. Nick for some unknown reason was wielding a frying pan.

"Come on, the Gas Stations across the Street. We could have been there and back by now, let's go." Coach said, leading the way towards the street through the back of a diner.

A few zombies were just standin' around in the diner. One spotted Ro and ran towards her, but didn't make it too far seeing as the axe in Ro's hands wanted to say 'Hi!' to its jawbone. The sound of the zombie hitting a table drew the attention of the rest of the zombies in the restaurant. A few in the streets joined them and pretty soon we were all beating the shit outta zombies, just like the good old times. Once things died down a little, we saw that the diner must have been used as a holding base for a bit, because there were guns and ammo lying right on the tables! I slipped the crowbar into one of my belt loops for future use, 'cause, hey, crowbars are handy! Not only for zombie killin' but you never know when you need to pry open a door, bust a crate open or open something else.

I picked up the M-16 assault rifle. I loaded that baby up and started shotin' down the Infected. At the same time I was trying to keep track of Hannah. At the moment, she was using her nails to slit the throats of any Zombie that came too close to her and I smiled a little. That's my Han.

"Charger!" Coach bellowed as one of the huge armed freaks ran past the window, searching for a way in.

Not being one to really think about it, I ran outside and started to shoot the shit outta that thing, aiming for the head as much as possible. He turned his attention towards me and started to well, charge. At the last moment I jumped outta the way, rolling on the ground and bumping into a car, setting off its alarm. The roars and cries of the approaching horde grated my eardrums.

"Chris in a hand basket!" I snapped out before unleashing all my anger into taking down the Charger.

No sooner did the Charger fall, and then the Horde showed up. The five us of teamed up in what I would like to call and excellent display of teamwork and not to long later, we had a few brief moments of silence to leave the restaurant and cross the street to find the gas station.

"Outta Gas, Shit." Coach said reading aloud the flashing sign, telling us that it was another 2 Miles till the next gas station.

"Looks like our little hike just became a marathon." Nick sighed as he looked around, finding all the roads blocked.

"This way." Hannah said as she grabbed all of our attentions as she lead us behind the Large Eighteen wheeler.

There was a part of the fence that was knocked over in such a way we could scale it. This led us into some more backyards and several more zombies, which were no match for our undead fightin' powers! Though, when I say it like that, it kinda makes us sound like Super heroes. What kinda super heroes' only power is the ability to fight zombies? How useless would that be! Unless you where in our situation, then it would be pretty helpful. Maybe I should concentrate because the second we got onto the street on the other side of the houses, a Tank flipped a freakin' car at us. It missed me by the stubble on my chin, I shit you not.

Ignoring most of the regular infected, I start trying to take down the Tank, as did the rest of us with guns. Hannah however was taking out the little guys by the handful. First the Tank ran about smashing cars and shit outta his way, heading towards Coach and then Ro, knocking them both to the ground. I gave a battle cry as I fired all I got left in my clip before reloading. As I was reloadin' Nick got one good shot into the Tanks head with the shotgun. He smirked a little as me before helping Ro get back on her feet.

"I ain't leavin' ya, but you better get up!" I instructed Coach as I helped him back on his feet.

"Thanks." He sighed at me before he started to use his Health pack.

All of us followed his lead and bandaged ourselves us, all but Hannah, who seemed fine at the moment. "How you holdin' up girl? Is your stomach botherin' you?" I ask her quietly as I walk beside her, still wrapping my arm with a few bandages.

"I'm Fine. Let me help you." She said Smiling at me a little before she took over the wrapping job and I used this opportunity to study her.

She's gotten some colour back, I mean as far as an Infected goes. She wasn't white as a ghost anymore, and she was back to her 'normal' grey colour. Once we all healed up we started on the move again, cutting through another side yard and coming across a knocked over fence and a messed up playground. Like the ones I used to play on as a kid, only know it was covered in dead bodies. The playground made me a little sick to my stomach, but I don't have time to get grossed out. I slide down the toppled over fence into a construction zone, where a house was partway through being rebuilt. Zombies where jumping from the building next to it and climbing over the chain-link fence to the right, when I heard a coughing sound.

"Smoker!" I warned everyone and not two seconds later Nick yelled back

"It's got me! It's got me!" He cried as the long tongue started to pull him up the side of the building.

I aimed my gun to try and get the fucker free, when Han leaped and sliced the tongue clean in half. Nick dropped to the ground and the Smoker cried out in pain. Showing off his hiding spot, I quickly took aim and shot him down.

"Thanks, I Guess. "I heard him grumble to Han as he got himself up.

Huh, maybe if she keeps savin' him, he might start to like her, but he'd better not start to like her too much! Han's mine! Pushing my possessiveness aside, we've gotta get gas and the sooner the better so we head off once more, leaving a trail of dead-er zombies behind us.

* * *

"Why are there so many Witches?" Ro asked, as we hid inside the building.

It was keeping us both Dry from the insane amount of rain and was in a place where we could watch as the three Witches wandered around outside, crying into their hands.

"Who knows." Nick grumbled as he took aim of the one walking the planks above us.

"What are ya Doin' man!? Are you insane!?" I whispered harshly at him

It was too late, he shot the Witch. The angry screams of rage let us know it wasn't a clean kill. "God damnit." Coach sighed, taking aim of the same Witch, as did the rest of us, and sooner or later she fell, but not before startling the other Witches.

"WHY NICK!!?" I screamed at him as we ran out of our hiding hole to shoot them down, while trying to avoid their wrath.

"Because, asshat." Nick called back. "We've got to move and get the fuckin' gas."

Thanks to a well placed round of Coach, the second Witch fell. The screech of a Hunter made us all turn to see. Hannah tackled the third Witch into the mud, where the two began to wrestle. In the mud. Both wet and one barely dressed. This kinda puts me in a slight pause. Glancing to my side, I see Nick and Coach in the same situation.

"Should we-?" I begin to ask.

"In a bit." Nick snapped quickly.

Hannah got the upper hand, rolling her over so she was straddling the Witch and began to slice at her. It was kinda like watching those porno movies where the girls have mud fights, only with zombies and blood. That shouldn't be turning me on, yet nothing in this world now made any more sense. Why the fuck are Nick and Coach watching!? She's my girlfriend, but I just can't seem to be jealous as the Witch rips a large gash in Hans shirt. It wasn't long till Hannah finished off with the Witch with a powerful slice of her claws, but the whole bottom have of her shirt was gone. There was also three claw marks going horizontally across her chest, clean through her shirt and bra, showing off only a hint of her right nipple. There was also a small, deep gash above her left eye, the blood forcing her to keep it closed. It seems that the fight was too much for her hair elastic, because it was gone and her hair was flowing freely, not bound in a braid anymore. To fucking top it all off, the rain was making her clothes wet, it was unbelievably sexy. She used the back of her hand to wipe the sweat of her brow and she smiled at us.

"Did I do alright?" She asked, noticing our dropped jaws.

"Very good babe." I smile sneaking my arm around her waist before kissing her on the side of her Forehead that isn't blood covered.

She smiled and snuggled into me and the other guys looked away awkwardly. "Guys! What's the hold up? I've found some medical packs!" Ro called from a trailer just a little ways away.

The gang soon was inside, making quick works of our small wounds, seeing as it wasn't really a safe house and we weren't safe so to say. I helped put a bandage over the cut on Hannah's eye and wrapped up the cuts on her middle, Leaving the ones on her Chest alone for the moment. The way the guys were lookin' at her before was making me a little uneasy about getting her totally topless in front of them. The rain fell loudly on the tin roof and soon we where jogging up some stairs, shooting stray zombies as we went.

* * *

That Witch! I snarled angrily at her, she was looking at Ellis. I just knew she was going to try and attack him next. Not if I had anything to say about it! Shrieking with all my might I pounce, smashing her into the mud, where the two of as rolled. Scratching at one another viciously, she pulled my hair with one hand, snapping my hair elastic and with the other hand. She tried to gouge out my left eye, but missed and stabbed at the area above my eyebrow instead, blinding me with my own blood. Growling and grunting, I grabbed her wrists and rolled over so I was on top of her, then I just let the instincts take over and begin to slash at her. It wasn't so easy now that I had no depth perception with something so close. I'm so engrossed in the fight that I am hardly noticing the slicing she was giving back to me.

Once she was down for good, I stand up and check out the damage she gave. I still can't see out of my left eye because every time I tried to open it I got blood in my eye, and that was too painful. I had lost half my shirt and that was irritating, it was cold out in this rain and it wasn't like I could really generate my own body heat. Not to mention the three lines the bitch ripped across my breasts. The cuts there really stung when I inhaled and If the middle cut was only 2 centimetres lower, I would have to worry about exposing a little too much in front of the Humans. Not Ellis or Ro of course because those Two have already seen me naked. The others like Nick and Coach. That wasn't something I was comfortable with. I turned and found the men staring at me. I smiled a little uneasily at the two who made me nervous and moved towards Ellis.

"Did I do alright?" I asked him.

"Very good babe." he smiled as he wrapped his arm around my hips as he warmed me up while he kissed the uninjured part of my forehead.

"Guys! What's the hold up? I've found some medical packs!" Ro yelled from the doorway of a little metal box with a door, some windows and a tin roof. We made our way inside and once there, Ellis bandaged me up, smiling at me the whole time.

We soon left the little metal box and found a set of concert stairs as our only way to continue forward so we decided to follow them. Once we were at the top of the building, we found there was an elevator that would take us down to the other side and into a field. Ellis quickly pressed the call button and what do you know, it alerted the Horde. It drew maybe a hundred or so zombies out from the field and up the stairs. Ro had backed herself into a corner, just taking out anything that got too close to her with the axe she found as soon as we got off the boat. Coach was the smart one, he threw a Bile Bomb off the side of the building, where it hit an oncoming Charger. That throw took out maybe a third of the zombies along with the Charger.

"Nice throw there Coach!" Ellis called to him as he switched out his gun for the crowbar and started to bash in some infected brains.

Nick was using the twin pistols he picked up a while ago and I'm jumping from infected to infected, snapping their necks as I go. Just as the elevator doors open, a Spitter throws that burning spit in the entrance of the lift and we have to wait while fighting until it goes away. I shot down the spitting bitch and a few of the regular infected before it was all clear to get in the elevator. We squeezed ourselves inside and headed down. I'm pressed into Ellis as he was leaning into a corner. He smirked and leaned down, kissing my lips before we reached the bottom. Finding no way to get around it, we have to make our way into the tall field. We tried to keep together the best we can, but as the zombies started to attack us from all directions along with the rain pouring down, we get separated.

Fucking Hell.

* * *

"Fuck!" Nick grumbled, kicking the wall of the Safe house.

"Nick, Just calm down man, I'm sure Ro and Coach are okay and takin' shelter in a Safe house of their own." Ellis sighed as he looked around to try and find a bucket for me; it seems that my upset stomach hasn't left yet.

"I wish we could take you to a proper hospital Han. Like one without Zombie Doctors. They might be able to fix you good and right." Ellis said

He then wrapped a thick blanket over my shoulder as I was curled up on the little cot in the corner. It was a lot more comfortable than anything I've slept on in a while and I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to keep my eyes open.

"What the hell do you know!? They could be dead for all we know." Nick shouted, making me flinch.

Loud noises where making my head pound uncomfortably. I whine a little from the back of my throat and Ellis hugs me. "It's alright Han, Nicks just on his Time of the Month." He smirked at the con man, who growled and threw a bucket at Ellis's head.

My boyfriend ducked and the bucket crashed loudly into the wall next to me and I whine a little louder as my temples throbbed painfully. Ellis picked up the bucket.

"Thanks man, I was lookin' for that." Ellis smiled before placing the bucket on a chair in front of me before he patted my knee and winked.

"Rest up girl, we'll be getting outta here soon. Sleep while you can." He told me before kissing me gently.

That's the last thing I remember before sleep pulls me into darkness.

* * *

Nick finally calmed down. Han's sleeping, and the rain is pounding on the building in an oddly comforting way. I was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall across from Han's bed, while Nick was sitting next to the door. The silence was starting to get to me and I was about to open my mouth to talk when the sobbing of a Witch sounded from outside. That was another reason we took shelter in here. The damned Witches, there were too many in the field.

"Sounds like my ex-wife." Nick commented offhandedly, but that stuck with me.

"You where married?" I said, slightly surprised to say the least.

"Once"

"What happened?" I asked.

"She turned out to be a money-hungry bitch who only wanted me for my cash and good looks." Nick smirked a little, though I could see the under laying sadness there, "She never gave two fucks about Melissa." He sighed.

"Who's Melissa?" I asked him genuinely interested; this might be able to tell me just why he was such an ass.

"Melissa was," He paused putting emphasis on the word was, "My daughter. She was only 6 when she died."

"Was it the infection?" I was dreading the answer; the thought of a little girl dying to something so terrible was stomach turning.

"No, she died two years ago. Her mother had her for the weekend and had to take her to a party, couldn't find a last minute sitter. Well, Katherine, the fucking cunt, had too many glasses of wine and chose to drive home, with Melissa in the back seat. Only a block away from the apartment building, she ran a red light and got slammed by an SUV. Katherine was fine, only a bump on the head and a sprained wrist, but Melissa died on impact." Nick said, running his fingers through his dark, unwashed hair, gripping it with his grief.

Suddenly, I almost understood his actions. This was a Man who had nothing Left to loose and didn't want to gain anything that might only hurt him in the end. My heart panged and I started talking before I even knew what I was Saying.

"I lost my older brother when I was 10," I started off and already I could feel the dull sting of the old wound, coming back to haunt me. "Greg was the coolest guy I ever knew, like, better then Jimmy Gibbs Jr. and Keith combined."

"That sounds like one cool dude, Ellis." Nick smiled a little, his eyes shining a little with unshed tears in the dim light.

This was gonna be good for us. I hope. Maybe he won't pick on me as much anymore. "He was 20. Ten years older than me and the reason my Ma never went to college. She was only 17 when she had him, but she worked harder than any mother I ever knew. Not only for him, but for me too, both our Dad's spilt after they got Mom knocked up."

"Both your Dads?"

"Yeah, Greg was my half brother really."

"I see."

"Well, he wanted to join the Army you see, give something back to the county and be a hero, all that good shit. Ma begged him not to go, I can still remember them fighting about it when they thought I was sleeping. Eventually he wore her down and the just a week after my 9th birthday, He left for his first mission. I could still remember hugging him tightly as he left to get on the jeep waiting for him outside our small one story house.

"He sent us letters constantly, telling us on how much he was learning, how much he was growing. After a while, the letters started to get real weird ya know? He was asking us thinks like 'how is it a Human can really kill another then go on as if nothing happened?' and what it really means to be human. Ma and I thought it was real scary, I remember her crying and praying for him. Then about a month before my 10th Birthday, a soldier came to our door and gave us Greg's bag, telling us how the stress of the battles took their toll on him and he cracked. They say it was only one bullet and that he wouldn't have felt any physical pain as he blew his fuckin' brains out, but I always thought they were full of crap."

"Most government figures are." Nick commented and I chucked a little, wiping at my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Yeah, I know right?"

For a long time, Nick and I chatted about the dead, lost and unknown before Hannah woke up. She threw up a large mouthful of blood once before nodded at us. We gathered up our gear and the three of us left the safety of the safe room.

Amazingly, we almost instantly ran into Ro and Coach, who had taken the same idea and hidden away for a bit. As a group, we made our way out of the field and there right in front of us, just across and empty road was the gas station and another safe room. We all laughed a little before heading inside. Strapping a tank of gas to each other's backs, we grabbed what we could an' got the hell out of there.

"Man I ain't ever been in a sugar cane field before. I mean, I've seen 'em an all, but no real reason to go into one. Now you go into a Peach Grove, you find all kinds a cool shit. This one time I was in-" and before I could finish my story, Rochelle cut me off.

"Ellis, Sweetie, can this wait?" Her Temper seemed a bit short at the moment so I nodded.

"Okay."

And with that, Coach opened the exit to safe room door and we found ourselves back in the gas station, shooting zombies that were just wondering around. We made our way outside, in hopes of heading back to the boat. Lightning flashed and the sounds of our rounds firing off where drowned out by the heavy downpour and the cackling roar of thinder.

"Oh my God! It's Katrina all over again!" Nick cried in what I assumed to be sarcasm.

We blasted holes in zombies as our group ran as fast as we could back through the fields, praying to anyone listening that there were no more Witches in there. I just hoped that they moved on to cry in another godforsaken place. We made it through the fields with minimal damage, a Spitter got the better of Coach and now he's limpin' kinda badly, but nothing too harsh. We clambered into the elevator and by the time we got to the top, the whole place had flooded and we had to walk on the pipes of the mill and the roofs of the houses as we backtracked to the diner that we first arrived at after getting off the boat.

"We'd better fire up the Burger Tank sign, that way Virgil might see us." Coach said was we quickly prepared ourselves in the safe room. All of us just wanted to get out of the rain, off the land and back on that boat.

"Sounds like a plan." I commented, loading a shotgun shell.

We burst outta the safe room and just booked it as hard as we could to the diner, where Coach and I had to find the ladder to the roof. Hannah, Nick and Ro opted to stay down below to deal with the majority of the zombies. Coach was the one screwin' around with the wires while I covered him the best I could in this incredible downpour. I could barely see Hannah out of the corner of my eye, as she sliced up a zombie in a green vest.

"Lights up!" Coach bellowed as another Horde made its way towards us. I reached quickly into my pocket and pulled out a pipe bomb.

"Launching a pipe bomb!" I warned the group before throwing it with all I could. It took pretty much all the Horde with it when it exploded.

"Good Shot Hick!" a sarcastic dick yelled out.

"Fuck you Yankee!" I yelled back at Nick as I kept an eye out for Virgil's boat.

When we heard some horn blasts, we just knew that help was coming. As soon as it was in view, we ran to the dock and jumped on board.

"YAAHOO!!" I cried pounding my fists in the air in victory before reaching out and picking up Hannah by her underarms and swinging her around in circles

She laughed with me, water from her loose hair flying everywhere. Placing her back down on the deck of the boat, I crushed our lips together and she grabbed my head, pulling me closer. Ro clapped, Nick turned away and Coach smiled a little as he sat down to catch his breath.

All in all, life was good.

* * *

Whew! *wipes Forehead* That was the longest chapter for anything that I've written in a long time! 8 Pages on Microsoft Word, size 10 Times New Roman Font! My shoulders are killing me! I've been typing for 3 hours straight! No Breaks! FUCK! *dies*

Rate Review and all that Fun stuff. Also, Love the FanArt! Love it! LOVE IT!!! And Make it too if you feel the need! I swear I will Print it off and Put it on my Bedroom wall, I shit you Not!

Also, While I was Waiting for this to get back from my Editor, The Same Wonderful lady who drew the Fan art from the top of the page Drew this! Battle Worn Hannah after her Fight with the Witch. It's so Sexy, The Fan-serves just blows my mind. http://329. deviantart. com/art/ Hannah-After-the-Battle- 158868898 (remove the Spaces)


	10. Feels like a Battlefield

*cracks Knuckles* OKAY! Time to Get to Work on Chapter Ten! I will make it awesome, because I am the almighty IcyEmo15~! Nothing can stop me!

Aside from the damn lack of inspiration that has hit me for the past 2 weeks. Maybe I should stop watching episodes of Axis Powers Hetalia…they are so Addictive, that I get in a Funk and I do nothing but Read Fanfics for the Pairs I like and Watch AMVs…and make AMVs…. *has Already made 5 in the last week* I'm so Lame.

DamienDarkside: Yes. Yes you are. At least the first step to getting help is admitting you have a problem!

* * *

..:: ~ Innocent Chapter 10 ~ ::..

Gasping and groaning. My thighs ache, but I keep going. I know that the in the end, once I reach the goal, it will all be worth it. I was close; really close…I could feel it.

"Keep going, Han." Ellis breathed in my ear, and I shuddered.

I gripped his shoulders tightly. His large warm hands were on my waist, helping me move. It was all so perfect. The friction inside me was blissful and a sharp jolt of pleasure ran up my spine. He was able to thrust so deeply, hitting something in me that I had no recollection of having before, but damn, am I glad he found it.

I whined his name a little, leaning backwards, grinding my hips into his quickly and harshly. Moving my hands from his shoulders and placing them behind me, I was able to grip his pant legs from where they where around his knees. He sucked in a sharp breath and I gasp as heat began pooling between my thighs. All this time I've been doing most of the work, but as both of our self control seems to slip away. Ellis began to jerk his hips up, pressing into the wall to help him get leverage. I pant and gasp, whimpering in the back of my throat as I looked down at him. His eyes were glazed over, his hair a mess. His cheeks are stained red and his mouth is parted, with his tongue just peeking out of the corner of his mouth. This was so great familiar, yet new unbelievable pleasure accompanied with a slight pain only seemed to make it better.

"Almost there." He groaned, arching his back, I was too.

His thrusts getting faster and harder, he was stirring up my insides. He leaned up as he changed the angle of the thrusts and it's not nearly as satisfying as before. It was worth it when his lips crashed into mine, slipping his tongue inside. He began to mimic what a different part of his anatomy is doing to me, but in my mouth. He groaned again, sending the vibrations through my head as I shudder. He then pulls away, a thin line of spit connects us, and he leaned back down as he thrust himself into me deeply.

"S-s-same." I gasp, my voice coming out a lot breathier then normal.

My arms begin to shake, and then my legs tensed. With almost no warning a wave of heat, pleasure, and electricity ran through me, pulsing from my core. I tensed up, arched my back, snapped my head back almost violently, and cried out. All my muscles were clenching and unclenching in time with my heartbeat. It seemed like it lasted forever and yet at the same time only a split second. My mind goes blank as I feel the hot, thick load of Ellis's spill inside me and I leaned forward, resting my sweat damp forehead on his shirt covered shoulder. The air around us slowly cooled down now that we aren't getting the work out we were before. I can feel the sweat dripping down my back, loose bits of hair sticking to it, and I can see and smell that Ellis is in a similar predicament.

"That was great." Ellis whispered in my ear sounding tired and satisfied.

"We smell." I whisper back, and gasp loudly as he laughs, the force of it making him rock still inside me. It was a cheap move, seeing as I'm now unbearably sensitive.

He mumbled an apology, before gently grabbing my hips and lifting me off of his lap. I shuddered at the strange, yet welcomed feeling of thick liquid slipping out of me. It lands on his legs and rapidly deflating cock. I slip over to his side and rest of his shoulder, while his arm wraps around my naked torso.

"Maybe we should take a quick shower." He suggested and I nod half-heartedly.

It's not as if the others didn't know what we where doing anyway. We crawled a few over to the small shower only a few feet to our left, we began to wash the remains of our activities away. The steamy air and warm water was doing nothing to keep me awake.

While I wash my hair with what I'm assuming is meant to be berry scented bottle of shampoo. Ellis ran his hands over my body with a bar of soap in one hand. The other was playing with my still hyper sensitive body like a toy. Then with no warning, two fingers pushed inside my swollen cunt and I gasped out loud. I pressed my chest against the cold shower wall, the hard tiles rubbing my nipples and bringing them to attention. With his free hand, he dropped the soap and reached up to adjust the spray of the shower, so I could get the shampoo out of my hair and away from my eyes. The whole time, his finger was pumping and twisting, stretching and rubbing my insides. I whimpered and pushed back, feeling the remains of our last encounter running down my legs now that Ellis is stretching me open. The water would have washed it away if Ellis hadn't taken it upon himself to beat the water to it. His tongue ran up the inside of my quivering thigh.

I was about to open my mouth to protest that he didn't have to when he jumped from my thigh right to my clit; pressing is tongue against it and swirling it around.

I nearly screamed as my arms shook and my legs almost gave out on me. 'He's going to be the death of me' I think to myself before he pushes me over the edge for the second time that night, my insides clamping down on his fingers. Before I can even catch my breath he removed his fingers, grabbed my hips almost hard enough to bruise me, and slid himself between my legs, pushing inside of me. As I'm still clenching and unclenching from my last orgasm too! With one foot on the floor, the other wrapped around his waist, I hugged his body and held to his neck for dear life as he brings me closer and closer to edge for the third time in less than an hour. His thrusts had no rhyme or reason and the speed he kept at was amazing. When the force of my third climax hit, I lost my footing. The soap that Ellis dropped earlier had found its way under my foot. I slipped and fell landing on my knees and he slipped out of me. I looked up at him and he groaned loudly, his cum flying from the tip of his dick and landing across my face and chest. He leaned back against the other end of the shower wall, the space being fairly small. His eyes were closed and he struggled to regain his breath. After a few moments he looked down at me and smiled affectionately.

"Sorry, didn't mean to give ya a money shot." he chuckled, and I only licked my lips in reply, getting some of the bitter saltiness before the cooling water washes it all away. Needless to say he liked the show.

It wasn't until we stepped out of the shower did my legs give out on me. I almost crashed into the floor, but Ellis caught me first. My legs trembled and my stomach heaved. Blood spurting from my mouth as I desperately tried to hold in my coughs. It doesn't really work because I can see the dark red liquid. I can feel it seep through the cracks between my teeth and dribble out of my lips, splattering on the floor. It wasn't as bad as the attack I had last night, but it was still violent and painful. My insides clenched down on themselves, and not in a good way like a few minutes ago. It feels like my blood is boiling under my skin.

"HANNAH!" Ellis cries before I once again sink into darkness once again.

* * *

The boat pulled into a dock. Finally, we're down in New Orleans. It wasn't as close to the help as we'd like, but damn close enough.

"Now this is as far as Virgil go, but you can make it to the bridge from he'ah." The bridge is our objective. Make it to the other side of that, and we're home free, as long as the chopper stays there, and the pilot isn't a fucking infected.

Again.

"Thanks brother!" I call back to the boat as it beings to pull away, leaving the five of us on the dock; luckily with our gear this time.

"All right! Good luck now. I'm off to see if I can help some other folks." Virgil said through the intercom.

"We're almost home free, people." Coach reminded us, holding his gun in front of him just in case.

"Yeah, well seeing the bridge and getting there are two different things." Nick said, doing the same with his handguns.

I cock my shotgun and Ro adjusts her rifle. Hannah however, is looking a lot worse for wear. She's been getting worse and worse as the days go on. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fucking fair!

I decided to take my rage out on the zombies. I ran up the dock ramp to the right, and into the streets. Our guns are a blazin' and zombies are a dyin', it's really makin' me feel a little bit better. That is until zombies wearing Riot Police gear show up. Fuck! I was shooting at his chest, but it didn't seem to be workin' till Hannah came up behind him and ripped his head off. Smiling at her, and getting one in return, we rejoined the group and continued to run through the streets of New Orleans; shooting zombies and kickin' ass the whole way. We were nowhere near out of zombies too.

As we blast our way through zombie after zombie, several jets flew overhead. Coach said something about getting rescued, I couldn't catch it. Nick was closer to me, so I heard what he had to say. "You don't evacuate people in fighter jets. Ten bucks says they're pulling a Resident Evil on us."

I really didn't like the sound of that, but didn't have time to think about it too much or else I'd find myself facing the bad end of a zombie horde. I knew what the endin' was of Resident Evil 2 an' 3. Me an' Keith once spent a whole night playin' that when we were young. Not that any zombie game was trainin' for this but still, it's nice to have any advantage. Sticking together, we ran through back alleys and through open cafés. We were making good time until Hannah just stopped. She was standing still and staring into what seems like space. "Han!? Come on, Girl, we gotta move!" I yelled at her.

She pointed at a small apartment window that was just above what looked like a bookstore. The whole building looked like a fire had passed by it, and there was a huge hole blown in the wall showing off the floor between the apartment and the store below it. The remains of grey-blue curtains blew lifelessly out the window, all the glass shattered and gone.

"What, is there a Smoker in there or something?" I asked her, trying to get her to move; the rest of the team hadn't really slowed down for us yet.

"That was my apartment. My home." She said softly, and I paused.

I imagine it would be hard, seeing your home is such ruins. "Hannah. If we get outta this alive. I'll make you a new home. A better home. Our home." I said to her with my hands on her shoulders so she could look me in the eye.

She looks at me and smiles, tears filling the corners of her eyes. "Promise?" She whispered.

I dipped my head down and press my lips to her before pulling back and responded with by saying, "Promise."

My lips ghosted against hers again before I grabbed her hand and took off running, after the group, Hannah keeping up with me, coughing every now and then, yet trying to hide it from me. It wasn't long before all of us had joined back up and locked ourselves in the safe room at the very end of a fenced-off street. Hannah and I were relatively unharmed. Nick has some scrapes and Coach was taping over a cut on his arm.

"Knights of Columbus this hurts." Rochelle complained.

Ro girl wasn't looking too good at all. Her whole left arm was a mess, but we do our best to wrap it. Hannah was doing most of the work, and I was almost shocked and how good a job she did. Then I remembered she was a nurse in training before the "green flu" hit.

Ro thanked her and gave her a hug. After that we decided to sweep the safe room for supplies. After a while of searching we found some gun cleaning supplies and cleaned our weapons for a change. It was nasty; you don't wanna know what came out of those barrels. Eventually we were off again after a quick bite to eat.

There was a time when I wouldn't have even dreamed I'd be doing this kinda thing. I'd never want to bash a person's face in with a baseball bat. Now, I'm so used to it that it doesn't even phase me anymore. Running up the stairs that lead into the park I swung like I'm trying to hit a homerun with a zombie's brain, my shoulders ached and my elbows creaked in pain but I pushed through it. Running through a small maze of walls, we found the large open area of a park. Hannah leaps over the edge as if it's nothing, and landed soundly on the ground before something small and white leaps on her. It grabbed her hair and started pulling her away from us.

"Jockey's got Han!" Nick yells, as I start taking shots at the son of a bitch.

He didn't last too long before dropping off her back like a fly. She smiled at me as we ran. A wave of zombies followed us as we arrived a large memorial. Coach, Nick, Ro and I took an entrance and Hannah leapt all over the place before she landed beside me and took something off my belt.

Before I can ask her what her plan is, she was already up to the top of the statue that we're surrounding. She lit and threw the pipe bomb she snagged from me. The zombie's ran after it, and Hannah leapt off the statue and landed at my side, watching intently as the horde surrounded the beeping bomb.

"What's wrong young'n?" Coach asked her.

"The beeping…so…nice...inviting." She said, soundin' like she was stoned or something.

I wrapped my arms around her waist I picked her up and began to move, the second I turned my back I heard the bomb go off.

"No more pipe bombs for you." I said to her, thankfully she didn't protest, walking briskly through the park.

We heard a soft Sobbing sound up ahead. Oh Lord, not another Witch. Not that the last fight wasn't interestin' an all, but I don't think Hannah could handle it right now. So after spotting her in the bushes near the park exit, we decided to sneak around her as quietly as possible.

We heard a howl and a massive wave of zombies appeared outta freakin nowhere! Bullets flied everywhere. My stomach fell knees when I hear the enraged shrieking of the pale bitch we happened to be trying to avoid. Turning quickly, I watch helplessly as the Witch knocked Ro to the ground.

"RO!!" I cried out, trying to beat a path to save her.

Coach beat me to it, pulling out the chainsaw he must of grabbed when I wasn't looking. Blood and tissue started spraying everywhere. The Witch was all but sawed her in half. Both halves of the Witch fell, and Coach tried to get Ro up. That was when I cried out in pain. A zombie took a lucky swipe at my back and I'm drawn back into the battle. All the while a knot of discomfort and dread grew in my chest.

Why couldn't I hear Ro getting up?

* * *

Leaping wasn't as easy as it was before. Before, it seemed effortless, now though; I had to think about it. I'm not sure I like that.

"RO!!" Ellis cried, turning my attention from the armless zombie in front of me to where a shrieking Witch had downed Rochelle.

My blood ran cold. I would have run to help her, but a brother Hunter jumped from a nearby tree and pinned me to the ground. We got into a fight, ripping and clawing at each other. By the time I had finished him off, the horde was gone and dead on the ground. Rochelle had yet to get up. Coach was at her side giving her deep chest compressions and breaths, but something in the back of my mind was telling me that it was too late.

It had been too long. She should be up by now. I didn't dare voice my opinion. I couldn't. I didn't want it to be true. I couldn't handle it if it was true. Ellis walked silently up next to me and slipped his hand into mine, squeezing it tightly for comfort. Nick cursed lightly under his breath, turning his face away from the scene. Eventually Coach sighed and hung his head. He placed a hand on Ro's face to close her eyelids. He mumbled a prayer under his breath. I'm not sure, but it sounded like the Lord's prayer.

The bright sun above seemed to be mocking our misery by shining as bright as ever.

* * *

*sigh* Okay, I know it's not nearly as long as the last chapter, But I couldn't think of another place to end this chapter. It seemed like a good chapter ending.

Rate! Review! Stalk! All that Jazz!

Slicerness: let that be a lesson to y'all. When playing L4D2, always have someone carry a defib unit. Or else one of your cute little teammates is gonna bite the bullet. For good.

DamienDarkside: Wait, we can leave notes at the ends of these things? In that case use a fire axe over a baseball bat and run past the Witch, never stay near her for too long. I never liked Depeche Mode much anyways. Money shots give life meaning, don't ask. Your souls belong to me. That is all.


	11. Ghosts of Humanity

Innocent 11

Well, I'm Pissed. I sent my whole day working on an AMV and the syncing is so fucked, I'm not even sure what's happened. I fix one thing, but then I go back, and suddenly it's not fixed right and it's taken like, 14 other things with it into fucked town. I've kinda given up on it for now. Maybe I can work on it another time with someone here to help me. On a Happier note, I've dropped my math class! Woot!

* * *

Everything felt wrong. Everything was cold and hollow. I hated it. All I could think about is how I hate it and how I wish I could never feel this horrible emptiness ever again.

"Hannah." I jumped a little at the sound of my name. It was Coach, he was looking at me, but then again so was everybody.

"Did you hear the plan?" Coach asked me.

I shook my head, and then frowned a little, where the hell were we? How did we make it to the inside of a trailer without me noticing?

"When we open that door, an alarm is gonna sound, and it's gonna bring a whole lotta zombies this way. We need you to jump up there as quick as you can and shut it off before we get overwhelmed. Think you can handle it?" Coach asked me.

He pointed at the door next to me, and then out the window to a large wooden construction site. It should be simple enough, two jumps or so and I should be up there. Before I got sick, I would have been able to jump that in one leap.

"Let's go then." Nick said, cocking his gun before pushing the door open violently and instantly a loud sharp wail hit my ears, causing me to flinch before I leaped off, ready to slay that offending source of the equally annoying sound.

It didn't take as long as I thought it would, but it was still a pain in the ass. I mean, who sets up this kinda thing!? What is the point to it? I shook my head to clear my mind a bit. I was about to go down and help the boys find the right way out when something wraps around my middle, pinning my arms to my sides and begins to drag me off the tall platform. Smoker!

"ELLIS!" I cry out, and when it seemed like he didn't hear me, I decide quickly that the best thing to do was to give a battle shriek so they might see me in distress up here.

I'm not sure how it happened, but at this point, it's was a tug a war between the Smoker's tongue and my Hunter's leg strength. I've got them wrapped around a pole, stopping myself from swinging into what I'm sure would be a painful drop.

"AHHHH!!!!!"

Well… that's not a Hunter shriek. That's a human yell, and it came from me. That wasn't what I wanted to do. I can only hope that it would be just as affective in signally Ellis.

Seconds later, a wall of bullets whizzed by me, sounding off sharply in my ears. The grip around my middle suddenly went slack, and as my body starts to fall backwards, a thought crossed my mind briefly: 'This was a bad plan'. I fell a bit, slamming my back into a cross section of the bars holding the tower up. Stubbornly I held my legs in place as pain rockets up and down my spine, focusing all I am on hanging on.

"I got'cha girl." Coach said in a strained voice as he pulled me up right.

By the time we made it down to the others, they had found new toy to play with. Nick had somehow managed to get a chainsaw and I'm amazed that Ellis hadn't stolen it from him yet. Ellis was wielding an axe while Coach just stuck to using a golf club.

"I always wanted to be an axe murder." He joked softly, smiling charmingly as he swung the bright red weapon over his shoulder carelessly.

I smiled back, even though I've never felt worse than I did now. The boiling of my blood, the twisting of my stomach, and the pounding behind my eyes was now accompanied by a crawling sensation under my skin and a buzzing sound in my ears. I wondered briefly if all the other infected felt like this, and if that was the reason they were so hostile. I'm sure if I wasn't so physically weak at the moment, I might want to rip up anything that pissed me off. Like oh say, the blinding sun! Feeling the tell tale scratching in the back of my throat, I begin to cough. They were deep throat-ripping and stomach-curling coughs that threatened to bring up a lung or something. In the back of my mind, I can feel something thick and slimy fall out of my mouth and dribble down my chin. I know it can't be attractive but at the moment, I can't really be bothered to care about it because only seconds later everything goes-

* * *

Black.

Oh Lord, it's black as night and it came out'ta Hannah! She laid there motionless, slumped in Coach's arms. A puddle of thick black goop pooled by her feet; some of it remained on her chin. Everyone was just as shocked as I was, and only slightly more repulsed. Shaking myself while knowing I had seen worse, I gently took her from Coach. I put her up on my back, Jockey-style.

"Come on. Let's get a move on." I said as I began to walk forward.

I prayed that Hannah would be okay as we made our way through what seemed like the ghetto of New Orleans; dealing swift death to any zombie that tried to take another one of our own away.

After making our way through a bit of sewers, I took a first peek at what came next. Well fuck. Cars, and whole lotta cars. With alarms. In one very confined space. Okay, let's just try and get through here as quickly and quietly so we can to the ladder that will get us outta here and on to the bridge above us. Hopefully without alerting the whole block. First, I handed Han over to Nick who is in the best shape at the moment. He carried her up to the platform and guarded her while Coach ascended, then me last.

Once we got up there I fired a single round right at a light blue car in the middle of the parking lot. It looked like I picked a winner 'cause its alarm starts blaring. The lights started flashing and the cries of common infected approached us. Nick and I started making use of my axe and his chainsaw to cut off the ladder before throwing a pipe bomb. Then we ran up the stairs, bashing a lone zombie off the platform before the bomb exploded; taking more than a few cars and a couple hundred zombies with it.

Chuckling slightly to myself as the three of us that can still walk climb into the back of an Ambulance and shut ourselves in as we heal up, and then, and only then, are we able to take some time and get a good look at Hannah.

It's odd. She seems…better, almost human in a way. I mean, it's clear she's a Hunter, what with the claws and all; but her skin isn't ash grey no more. Her checks are glowing again, like they did in that old video we watched of her birthday and she seems almost-

Alive. I'm alive. The burning, The pounding. The crawling. The twisting. All of that! It's gone and I can think with a new clarity now. God, does somebody nearby need a shower desperately! Blinking the world into focus, I smile at the face of Ellis as he hovers over me.

"Hey." I simply said.

"Hey yerself." He chuckled, "You feelin' any better?"

"Yeah, surprisingly, I don't feel sick at all anymore."

He grinned devilishly at me, "Then maybe I shouldn't have worried about the black gunk."

"Black gunk?" I asked him.

"Yeah, you puked up this weird black tar before passing out on us, but I think it only did you good. You look…better then I've every seen ya. An' you always look amazin'."

"He ain't lyin'." Coach said, catching my attention. "That black shit was nasty, but it seemed to be the cure of you once it left."

"You almost look slightly human now." Nick grumbled, making me frown a little.

"What?"

"Hannah, I think your body is rejecting the virus or has rejected it. I think that black junk was the virus, or bits of it or something." Ellis said, hugging me tightly.

What? I'm…I'm cured now? I'm Human? This…this is great. This is great! This isn't great…can I still fight? Can I still protect the guys? It seems that I'll be finding out sooner than I thought. Nick opened the door of what looks like the inside of an ambulance and we venture out. A bridge? Apparently not the one we need to go to because the guys are looking for a way down. Good news is they found one eventually on the other side of the bridge. It looked like some kind of explosive blew a hole in the sturdy concrete structure. Bad news is what appears to be a mosh pit of zombies are waiting for us.

Nick tossed couple of mollies and we waited for the fire to die out. Coach and Ellis occasionally sniped a few of the burning, but not dying zombies. It appeared that a few special infected were cleverly hiding in the group, but we were able to deal with them when they were running around on fire. Once it was relatively safe to jump down, we did and thankfully God seemed to be listening to my worries. I can leap and jump and land just like before, like a Hunter in tip-top shape could! Smirking happily that I'm no longer a burden on the team, I got right back to work. Soon enough I was jumping and ripping at any zombie that ventured too near for my comfort.

Oh yeah!

The big bad Hunter is back baby! And she's at the top of her game!

Did I even mention in my internal monologue just how much I hate graveyards? No? Well I do, a lot. They creep the hell outta me! I never visit them if I'm given the choice, and even then I'm reluctant. So I do the one thing that always seems to calm me down. I stick next to Ellis and listen to him babble.

"I ever tell y'all about how my buddy Keith lived in a graveyard for an entire year? It wasn't a dare or nothin'. He just had no place to live, 'cause he got kicked outta his house. He said he ain't never seen a ghost, 'cept this one time, this ghost stabbed him and took all his money, he said it mighta just been a homeless guy though, 'cuz he was wearin' a sheet with two eyes holes cut out of it."

Oh yeah, a welcomed distraction. Now I'm freaking out cause of the thought of ghosts! Zombie movies, serial killers flicks, alien attack films, none of them scared me. I could watch them and be able to sleep peacefully. God, when it comes to ghost movies I can't even watch the trailers or I'm up half the night waiting for the ring girl to crawl outta my TV or the grudge boy to pop out behind me. It's not even funny just how afraid of ghosts I am.

"CHARGER!" Nick cried out before he got picked up and slammed into a wall by the mass of muscle that bust out from behind a tomb.

Ellis and Coach started to shoot the one-armed hulk that was smashing Nick into the ground as he cried out at the 'slow southern rednecks' to save his ass; which in turn attracted smaller weaker infected. I dealt with them myself relatively quickly, getting only minor cuts and bruises which healed up a lot faster than before. Once Nick was up and on his feet we began to book it outta the graveyard and I smiled a little. I was glad to know I wasn't the only one feeling just a little bit uncomfortable in that place.

Coach spotted the safe house and we rested up a bit. We stocked up on Ammo and healed everyone who needed it. We were about to open the second door and continue on our way when the sound of a jet shooting by overhead was heard, followed by an explosion and a deep rumble that shook the safe house made us pause.

"Whoa!" Coach cried out after regaining his balance. "They lightin' up this whole place! We gotta hurry up and get to the bridge!"

Nick and Ellis nodded in agreement before my Southern boyfriend raised a leg and kicked open the door. It exposed a courtyard of some kind with a concrete fountain that seemed to have seen better days. The noise attracted a few zombie's attention but they where nothing that a few bullets couldn't handle. Once they were down we made our way through the courtyard and it was actually really nice. We would have had a problem with the Smoker that was hiding on one of the rooftops but I was able to jump up to it, tear its throat out, and jump back down before anyone noticed.

"If it weren't zombie infested, I'd say this would be a Pretty Bitchen' place to live." I commented, getting an odd look from Coach and Nick but Ellis only laughs, I can kinda tell he agrees with me.

Finding an open doorway on the other side, we sneaked our way inside just as another fighter jet passes overhead and another boom is heard. This time bits of debris fall from the ceiling. A small hunk of wood bouncing off of Nicks head who only complained grumpily as Ellis cracked up laughing.

"Shut up." The con man snapped.

"No." came the reply with an innocent smile.

Coach patted me on the back. "He's yo' boy, good luck keeping him in line." he chuckled at me, and I felt the heat rise in my cheeks.

"I think I can handle that." I smiled back at him before we began running up the stairs, since the front door was blocked off.

The one room that was unblocked was what seemed to be the main bedroom, with an office filled with guns and scattered papers. The glass of the windows and fancy French doors were shattered everywhere, leaving the large porch open to access.

"Ya know? I take back what I said in the graveyard. Thank God for you slow southern hicks!" Nick exclaimed, picking up a G3 combat sniper rifle he found just lying on the table.

I'm the first to step out onto the porch, as I needed no gun to fight. Almost instantly, I regretted going first. A large explosion came from across the street as a jet passed overhead for the third time in less than ten minutes, Blowing up a car and sending me flying due to the force of the explosion. With my ears ringing, I was able to slowly stand back up as Ellis came to see if I was okay.

"Please do not bomb us!" Ellis called at the sky.

"I don't think that's gonna work, overalls." Nick said sarcastically with a smirk.

"It's worth a try." My boy shrugged his shoulders before stepping outside with me.

"Not really." Nick replied.

"Do ya always gotta have the last word?!" Ellis cried, stomping his foot like a child in a gesture that was oddly adorable despite our horrible situation.

"Yes." Nick said simply, the smirk still firmly attached to his face as Ellis seemed to turn red in anger.

He ran along the balcony and jumped onto the roof of a White van. We followed after Ellis more so he could try and tell the con man off than anything else. Not even half a block down the road however we're stopped by a crashed greyhound bus that blocked the road completely, but not the zombies, because apparently, they can climb shit like that.

"Run like hell!" Coach hollers as he sends the rest of us into an empty building that was a diner, dining hall, and bar.

This place sadly, used to be my favorite place to eat before the green flu. If I was working at the hospital I would call here and ask them to deliver. They didn't normally deliver but I paid a bit extra and I was friends with the owner. It was sad to see it go down like this, I loved this place. I lead the way up the stairs into the pool hall where the guys go a little ga-ga over the box of laser sights Ellis literally tripped over before I show them the back door.

Running through the streets behind a garbage bin, we entered another empty building through a garage door and went up the stairs. An apartment building this time and everything was ransacked. This hurt me somewhat. This was somebody's home and it was all torn u- Holy shit! Another bomb! Fuckin' government planes! That one was almost right on top of us too! I growled under my breath as we ran up the last flight of stairs and out a window onto a roof. We stopped shortly to resupply with the ammo that we found stashed in the bathroom. Judging by the decent amount of undead corpses it looked like one brave soul had barricaded himself in and killed as many as he could before being overrun.

After we finished restocking we walked outside and jumped down, because the stairs were broken, when I caught sight of it. The large float from the Mardi Gras festival in February. I had almost forgotten about it, it still gave me the creeps when I remember it going by my house. Funny how not long ago, life was still relatively normal. Back when people killed people. Who knew that the only way to get to where we needed to go would involve that creepy ass clown float?

Fuck.

Oh well. We can make it. I hope.

Ellis pulled on the lever back where the engine was and loud music instantly played from the back of the float. It irritated the hell outta me so while the guys were holding off some of the infected I moved from speaker to speaker, clawing at the cords to silence them. I giggled slightly knowing that if they guys were doing this by themselves, they would just fight off the infected until the float was in position, rather than cut out the sound.

I heard yelling and turned to see a Spitter shoot its gunk out at Nick, which was strangely directed at me too. We both dodged out of the way and luckily that last ball of goo obliterated the last speaker, now only a few infected were coming at us that were attracted by the engine. Soon enough the infected stop coming and Nick flicked the lever to stop the float.

* * *

We made it!

Hallelujah!

Hannah even gave that creepy clown a few good slashes when we were through! Everyone wins!

I mean, I don't mean to sound unreligious or anything, but it's like a miracle! I thought we almost lost Nick there, when the Spitter almost took him away from us but surprise! Here he is! As pissed off and sarcastic as ever! It's all good! And look it! It's the bridge! We're almost home free! I run ahead, spotting a sign for a safe room and it was pointing just around the corner. I followed it, only to freeze for a second and curse under my breath turning 180 degrees and I sprinted in the other direction.

"TANK!" I cry as a block of cement flies over my head, coming close enough to my head to momentarily throw my hair in front of my face.

Wonderful... so much for home free.

* * *

All Done with this Chapter! Woot!!!

That was a big one! (That's what she said) My shoulders are killing me! Oh well!

DamienDarkside – Protip: The Parish's Gauntlet Tower Routine. You can have one guy stand on the tower above the toilet stations just swinging a melee weapon. You'll get tons of kills and it is an amazing choke point. Afterwards you can drop onto the toilet roofs then safely on the ground! Just don't get punched off the tower. Molotoving this point is a good way to keep a good defense too, there is usually one or two up there.


	12. The Final Battlefield

Chapter 12

Not much of an Authors note this time, mostly because I don't really have anything to report…

This is the Final Chapter. My sincere thanks to those who have come with me the whole way. Also thanks to my kick-ass and awesome Editors slicerness and Damien Darkside

Enjoy.

* * *

Shots rang out as we ran, guns a blazin' and hearts a poundin', I couldn't help but recall the exchange that was held earlier in the safe room before we made it up on the bridge.

"_Once we make it up on that bridge, Army's gonna take care of us." Coach said, smiling as he got ready to climb the ladder._

"_Or, they're going to line us up against the wall, and shoot us." Nick said, following. _

_The four of us climbed the ladder silently before Ellis decided to break the tension the only way he really knew how. "One time, the Army bombed my buddy Keith. He went campin' and didn't bother to read the signs and I guess they was just testin' bombs that day. All sorts of stuff too, not just regular bombs, like biological nerve gas bombs, shrapnel bombs, those bombs that like break up in the air into, like a million tiny bombs-" He stopped though, after we opened the door to the bridge. There was a human corpse leaning against the fence barricade. There was a walkie-talkie on his chest and it crackled to life just as we approached._

"_57, this is Papa Gator over." Ellis picked it up._

"_Hello there." He chimed cheerfully._

"_57, what is your status?"_

"_Oh, I ain't 57..."_

"_Identify yourself!" the voice snapped._

"_Names Ellis, you?"_

"_Brent. Are you immune?"_

"_Ah I guess…?" they chatted some more before Ellis put the radio down and turned to us._

"_Alright, he says we gotta lower the bridge, be careful of the zombies, and they be waitin' on the other side." He then pulled a switch on a box near the corpse and the bridged groaned to life, lowering to meet the platform we were standing on. "Oh yeah, and he wishes us good luck." Ellis piped in._

An ear pounding thud rang out and we where off running across the bridge, which leads up to where we are now, running through a mass of parked cars, firin' and dodgin' infected and special infected alike like the pro's we are.

"TANK!" Shouted Nick and the rest of us just ran.

We had all sort of silently agreed not to fight the special infected, but to just run, and mow down the commons. Coach and I ducked behind a car, while Nick and Ellis stood watch and shot down the lesser infected around us before they signaled us. We all made a run for it. Jumping and leaping ahead of the others, I take down the ones I land on fairly quickly. During that time however I ended up in the back of the group, so I have to jump in front of them, only for it to repeat again. It's not a bad plan; in fact, I think it's working out pretty well.

So far, we're more than halfway across the bridge. We could even see the helicopter! However there was something else I could see, a Charger. It was just ahead of us hiding behind a car, and Ellis didn't see that it was running right for him!

"Ellis!" I cried while leaping on him and rolling him out of the path of the Charger, who ended up landing in the water from what I could hear.

In the end of our tumble, I've got him pinned to the ground, straddling his waist. "Wow, Han, I know you like riding me like a Jockey, but is now really the best time?" he chuckled as I climbed off him.

I laugh a bit, and give him a light punch on the arm before leaping ahead of him, taking out a Smoker that was eying Nick. He gave me a nod of thanks, and again we were off. At this time, we weren't even thinking about it anymore, all we could do was get to the chopper.

Unfortunately between us and the freedom we fought so hard for was the biggest, most bad-ass Tank we had ever seen. It was big, really big and it was pissed, really pissed. He ran towards us at full speed, throwing cars and infected alike out of his way.

"Coach!" Nick cried out, and we all paused and turned, but it was too late. The Tank has thrown a car off the bridge taking Coach, who was using the higher position it granted, with it.

"Coach no!" I cried as Ellis swore loudly, before cocking his gun and firing with a new hate for the infected around us.

I was stunned, Coach was right there. Just a second ago. In less time than it took to reload our guns he was gone, replaced with a sense of despair flowing through me that would rival a Witch's own sadness. I snapped out of it when a car bounced beside me though. The Tank had tipped a truck over in pursuit of Nick as Ellis peppered him with bullets, it kept the commons back but only had us forced to climb another truck to get over a broken part of the bridge. "Aim for the goddamn tank!" Nick yelled.

"I'm doin' that!" Ellis snapped back as he quickly reloaded.

"The gas tank you fuckin' hick!" Nick bellowed back as the Tank punched a hole right into the concrete.

Nick ran towards our side of the bridge as the gas tank blew up and took out a support on the bridge. The piece started crumbling under the Tank and the exploded truck's weight and started to crumble away into the river. We scrambled up the ladder of the vehicles that was close to the height of the next piece we needed to get to. Ellis and I got up just before the bridge gave way. Nick however got to the top of the vehicle and had to jump. Ellis grabbed hold of his arm. The Tank howled as he fell into the river, only to be washed away.

"I swear to God you better pull me up or my ghost is gonna haunt your ass" Nick said as I helped Ellis bring the con-man up.

"There's the chopper!" Ellis cried as we finally made it off the bridge.

He was right, It was right there, ready and waiting for us. There was a man with a gun in the back of it. "You boys, get on!" he cried, gesturing to Nick and Ellis. Ellis grabbed my hand and started to pull me along, till a gun was pointing in my face.

"Hey! Don't hurt her man! She's one of us!" Ellis cried, shoving the gun away.

"It's an Infected! It will not be let on this helicopter! No compromises. No exceptions."

Ellis took a step forward and for a second, my heart sank. He was going to leave me here? After all this?

Ellis reached into his pocket as he grabbed Nick's arm. Pulling a Sharpie out of his pocket he began to write on the con-man's arm.

"This is my Ma's name and phone number, and this one is Keith's. Give 'em a call for me, let 'em know I love 'em more than air, and if we ever meet again, let 'em know I finally found a nice girl, okay?"

"Sure man." Nick smiled and the two bumped fists.

I swear I heard something say "Respect knuckles!" somewhere but it may have been a hit to the head from another Hunter.

"You're alright." Ellis smiled.

"We made a great team." Nick said back before climbing into the chopper and Ellis went back to my side.

"What are you doing!" I cried. "Get on that thing and go home! Go be with Keith and your Mom! They need you Ellis."

"But I need you. home, home is with you, Han." He smiled and kissed my forehead. "'sides, we got enough fight'n power to get outta this."

I smile at him and wipe at my eyes with the back of my hand. "You fucking sap."

"You love it."

I laugh as the Helicopter takes off, and Ellis and I wave it off. Once it was out of view, a roar came from behind us. Damn Tanks! They have the worst timing! Ellis shot at it, as I tried to claw it down.

This plan worked well, until Ellis ran out of ammo.

"What now!" I asked him. Somehow the Tank had managed to chase us back onto the bridge, where we had backtracked while whittling it down.

"I just thought a somethin! Them sonsabitches can't swim right?" He smirked and took my hand. "Let's go for a dip! Maybe we'll end up in Mexico, or Canada!"

"W-w-wait! I don't think I can swim either!"

"Then it's time to learn!" Ellis cried before taking me in his arms and leaping off the bridge with me.

As we fall, I can't help but think that maybe our adventure isn't over just yet.

* * *

THE END!

What did you guys think? I think I'm pretty Pleased with myself! By the way! I just watched Teeth. Freaky Movie, but it still made me Laugh. As a Girl, It made me Laugh, but I can totally see why guys would freak out so hard. So Please! Rate Review and be on the Lookout for the Sequel!

This is a List of all the Fan art that People have Drawn for me!

Just remember to Remove the Spaces!

http:/329. deviantart. com/ art/ Ellis-and-Han-fanart- 158558186

http:/329. deviantart. com/ art/ Hannah-After-the-Battle- 158868898

http:/kraehi. deviantart. com/ art/ Hannah- 164080554

http:/329. deviantart. com/ art/ Innocent-Vol-1-pg-1- 162301201

A Big Thank you to everyone who Drew and an Even Bigger Thank you to my Editors, you Two are my Gods!


End file.
